New Memories
by sapphire-bubbles
Summary: Complete AUV Kenshin is still suffering from his breakup with Tomoe, so Sano decided to buy a girl for Kenshin. That night, Kenshin brought home a ravenhaired, blueeyed girl... 100 KK no other!
1. New Girl

summary: AUV Kenshin is still suffering from his break-up with Tomoe, so Sano decided to buy a girl for Kenshin. That night, Kenshin brought home a raven-haired, blue-eyed girl... 100 KK- no other!... Hehehe, this is my first fanfic, so, be kind to me! have fun reading!  
  
sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: New Girl  
  
"HIMURA!"  
  
The redhead stilled, hearing his name called. Turning around, he smiled, seeing his bestfriend, Sanosuke Sagara, waving at him.  
  
"Hai, Sano?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, buddy. Wanna go to a club tonight?" Sano asked, winking.  
  
"Sano! You know I don't go to those kinds of places!"  
  
"No way man! You're coming with me!" Sano announced, half-dragging Kenshin.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"A bottle of beer." Sano ordered to the bartender. "So, Kenshin, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to go home, study, then sleep." Kenshin stated firmly.  
  
"Of course..." Sano drawled. "Later..."  
  
"Sano!"  
  
"Kenshin." The redhead stilled, hearing Sano's serious tone. "You need a girl in your life, man. You're too serious." Sano said, accepting his bottle of beer gratefully. He gulped half of it.  
  
"I had one, Sano." Kenshin said flatly. Sano winced.  
  
"Uh... let's just say she isn't counted. As I was saying, you need to lighten up, you need to turn over a new leaf, all right?"  
  
"Oro? Sano, have you been studying lately?" Kenshin remarked, trying to lighten up the mood. Sano frowned.  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm not an A student like you doesn't mean that--- wait a second! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Sano boomed.  
  
"ORO! Gomen, Sano!"  
  
"Kenshin, for crying out loud! Stop your games!" Sano said, exasperated.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kenshin replied, smiling slightly. "I just... want to f- it still... hurts..." he murmured, eyes hooded.  
  
"I know, buddy..." Sano sympathized.  
  
"Now that it's all settled, then I--" Kenshin started.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you should sulk around like that! Get a grip, man!" Sano continued, ignoring his bestfriend. "I'll buy you a girl then!"  
  
"Sano?! What?!"  
  
"I'd like to see the manager, please." Sano said to the bartender. The bartender nodded, then went to fetch the manager.  
  
"Sano! A-are you sure? I mean, what will your father say when he discovers this?! Sano, I'm telling you to--" Kenshin argued.  
  
"He'll understand, Kenshin! Now sit down and shut up, coz I won't listen to you!" Sano said, determination in his eyes.  
  
"Sano--" Kenshin attempted, but he knew it was futile.  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kenshin sighed. Just that moment, the bartender returned, a pretty lady in tow.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. You wanted to speak with me?" she asked smoothly, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.  
  
"Y-you're the manager?!" Sano choked out, disbelieving. Kenshin coughed lightly.  
  
"Of course. Takani Megumi, at your service." she said cattily.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara. This is my best bud, Kenshin Himura. You know, Megumi, you remind me of something." Sano said, brows knitting thoughtfully.  
  
"A swan?" she asked haughtily.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A deer, then." she said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Uh... no."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You look... you look..." Sano trailed off.  
  
"Beautiful? Sexy? Attractive? Elegant?" she supplied.  
  
"Like... like a fox! Yeah! Like a vixen!" Sano said triumphantly.  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin said hesitantly, noticing Megumi's highly pissed expression.  
  
"Mr. Sagara..." her tone was clipped. "Just in case you want to know, I'm a doctor... so if you don't want to get poisoned, I highly suggest that you watch your mouth."  
  
"Whatever fox." Her eyebrow twitched. "Anyway, I want to buy a girl for Kenshin here..."  
  
"Sano... I..." Kenshin said. Megumi looked Kenshin up and down.  
  
"Hmm... since you look like a gentleman... unlike some people I've had the unfortunate luck to just meet..." she said haughtily.  
  
"What does that mean, kitsune?" Sano protested.  
  
"I'd give you the new girl... she just got orphaned... has no place to go... and she's still young... seventeen..." the lady manager-doctor explained, sighing softly. "I'll go get her now..."  
  
"See Kenshin, everything will be fine..." Sano drawled.  
  
"I just don't want to buy a--"  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-chan..."  
  
"Megumi-san?" A blue-eyed girl replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kaoru-chan... today--" Megumi said.  
  
"Sou ka..." Kaoru sighed softly. "Hai, I'll be leaving now... Is he?"  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, he's nice..."  
  
"I see... Arigato Megumi-san..." Kaoru hugged the older girl.  
  
"He'll take care of you Kao-chan... let's go..." Megumi said softly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------Kenshin sighed for the nth time. I do hope she's pretty... he thought absentmindedly.  
  
"Psst! Kenshin! They're here! Man, aren't you lucky!" Sano whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Nani? Where? All I can see is..." Kenshin stopped. "A goddess..."  
  
"Told ya you're lucky..."  
  
"Konbanwa." The girl bowed to Sano. "Konbanwa." She bowed to Kenshin. When she raised her head, time stopped still. Then, peaceful amethyst met shocked sapphire.  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
1. hai- yes  
  
2. oro- Kenshin's expression when shocked, surprised, or has nothing to reply to a question  
  
3. gomen- sorry  
  
4. Sou ka- I see  
  
5. Arigato- thank you  
  
A/N: I want to clear something here, Megumi is the manager of a brothel, but she is not a prostitute. she's a virgin, i swear! and so is Kaoru, she is applying to be one, but! Kenshin comes to the rescue! i just want to clear it up that Megumi and Kaoru are decent people, okay! Arigato!  
  
_Preview:  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Your house-- iie, your mansion is... beautiful..." she stuttered out.  
  
"I'm glad you like it..." he said casually, looping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Kenshin?" she squeaked, blushing crimson. _


	2. New Home

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
_Last time...  
  
"Konbanwa." The girl bowed to Sano. "Konbanwa." She bowed to Kenshin. When she raised her head, time stopped still. Then, peaceful amethyst met shocked sapphire._  
  
Chapter 2: New Home  
  
"Hey Jou-chan... what's your name?" Sano asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"H-hai?" the girl stuttered. She was too busy staring at the wicked-looking scar on the redhead's cheek. How did he get it?  
  
"What's your name, Miss?" Kenshin said, smiling softly.  
  
"Aa. Hajime mashita. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu."  
  
"Kaoru, I'm Kenshin. This is my bestfriend, Sanosuke Sagara." Kenshin inroduced.  
  
"So, are you ready, Jou-chan?" Sano said.  
  
"Hai, arigato again, Megumi-san. Sayonara..." Kaoru smiled, hugging Megumi once again, trying to keep the tears from leaking.  
  
"Take care of her, Himura-san or else, I will personally hunt you down and poison you. Sayonara, Kao-chan..." Megumi replied, smiling sincerely.  
  
"I will, Megumi-san. I will..." Kenshin promised. _Because I want to..._ an unnoticed voice said in his head. Kaoru smiled, grabbed her little baggage, then left Sano and Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru sat at the backseat of Kenshin's car, Sano's at the passenger's, while the owner is driving.  
  
"So Jou-chan--"  
  
"I have a name, Sagara-san." Kaoru admonished quietly, eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
"Whatever Jou-chan..." he smirked. "Anyway, I bought you for my buddy Kenshin here..." She stiffened. "So... I guess you two should get together and... you know what I mean..."  
  
"Sano, we're here... " Kenshin said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"Sure man! See ya!" Sano said, ignorant, then left the car.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence at the car after Sano's remark. Kaoru decided to break the tension.  
  
"Himura-san?"  
  
"Kenshin." was his reply.  
  
"Aa. Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Kenshin, I..."  
  
"We're here..." he said. In an instant, her door opened. She looked up to see Kenshin, smiling softly, holding out his hand.  
  
"Arigato..." she accepted his hand gratefully. "Oh. My. God." A huge mansion, and I mean HUGE, stood before her. It has three floors, a large lawn with lush green grass, a swimming pool at the back, and lots of cars. He was obviously rich.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Your house-- iie, your mansion is... beautiful..." she stuttered out.  
  
"I'm glad you like it..." he said casually, looping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Kenshin?" she squeaked, blushing crimson. Smiling, he bent his head to kiss her softly. She stiffened at first, then relaxed, enjoying her first kiss. Tightening his grip, he deepened the kiss, making her moan softly. After realizing the need to breathe, he broke their passionate kiss.  
  
"Kenshin?" her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide, breathing shallow.  
  
"Let's go." He took her hand, then walked up through the carpeted floor of Kenshin's house. A butler walked up to them, taking off Kenshin's coat.  
  
"Everyone is at the dining room, Young Master. And Madam Makimachi has arrived." the butler said with a heavy French accent.  
  
"Thank you, Pierre." he smiled, opening the door.  
  
"Kenshin!?" A high-pitched voice greeted cheerfully. Turning around, Kaoru saw a large man, drinking a cup of sake, a tall lady with brown hair and blue eyes, a petite woman withsea-green eyes, and a tall man, stiff as a rock, with piercing ice blue eyes.  
  
"Baka deshi! Where have you been?" the large man roared.  
  
"Oro? Shishou, I was..."  
  
"Himura." the tall man greeted.  
  
"Ken-chan, who's the beautiful lady behind you?" the tall lady asked, smiling softly.  
  
"W-watashi w-wa Kamiya Kaoru d-desu. K-konbanwa." Kaoru stuttered nervously, bowing.  
  
"Oro? Hehe... Gomen, Kaoru, my father, Hiko Seijuro." Kenshin pointed to the large man. Hiko sniffed primly.  
  
_Mou! This man is so arrogant! I could just kick his ass!_ Kaoru thought inwardly.  
  
"My mother, Miza Seijuro." The blue-eyed lady nodded, the soft smile still playing on her lips. "My brother, Shinomori Aoshi." The ice man nodded curtly. "And his girlfriend, Makimachi Misao."  
  
"Hiya Kaoru!" the petite girl greeted cheerfully. Kaoru offered a half-smile.  
  
"So, baka deshi, who is this girl?" Hiko asked, intrigued. Kaoru's smile fell, replaced with a frown.  
  
_How can I tell them who I am without embarassing me and Kenshin?_ Kaoru thought grimly. _What should I--_  
  
"She's my girlfriend." Kenshin's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. After processing everything in her mind, her jaw dropped.  
  
_G-girlfriend? What the heck?_ Kaoru thought frantically, mind a whirl.  
  
"So you finally got a girl, baka deshi." Hiko boomed. Scrutinizing Kaoru, he said, smirking, " You're acceptable."  
  
_NANI?! How dare he?! I'll show this arrogant man!_ Kaoru thought.  
  
"I beg your pardon, good sir? I didn't quite catch the last part..." Kaoru said, smiling sarcastically.  
  
Tossing his head arrogantly, he grinned smugly, "Don't you have ears, little one?" Kaoru fumed. "I said--"  
  
"Hiko Seijuro." That dangerously deceptive oh-so-sweet voice. Hiko stopped, sweatdropping slightly.  
  
"I believe that our lovely guest is tired. She will be staying here, right, Kenshin?" Miza asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. In fact, she will be staying here until... until her parents got back from... France!" Kenshin sputtered.  
  
"I don't want to trouble you..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Of course not, Kaoru-dear! You're very much welcome here in the Seijuro mansion, right, Hiko?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." he said gruffly.  
  
"See?" Kaoru sweatdropped. "Now, Kenshin, make our guest comfortable. Hiko, let's go." Miza smiled disarmingly. The couple left, Hiko's cape swishing behind him. When they were out of hearing, Misao leaned conspiratorially to Kaoru.  
  
"Tell me the juicy details later, okay?" she winked. Then...  
  
"You're not Himura's real girlfriend, are you, Miss Kamiya?"  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
1. jou-chan- Sano's nickname for Kaoru meaning "little missy"  
  
2. arigato- thank you  
  
3. sayonara- goodbye  
  
4. baka deshi- stupid pupil, Hiko's nickname for Kenshin  
  
5. shishou- master  
  
6. konbanwa- good evening  
  
7. gomen- sorry  
  
A/N: Just in case you wanna know, Miza is mine. Her original name is Miza Kawasaki but i added her here as Hiko's wife so she became Miza Seijuro, ok? and Kenshin and Aoshi are surrogate sons of Hiko but they didn't change their surnames... you'll find out why on the later chapters, anyway... hehehe!  
  
_Preview:  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Mm?" Her eyes fluttered to a close.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. She blinked._


	3. Goodnight

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
_Last time...  
  
"You're not Himura's real girlfriend, are you, Miss Kamiya?"_  
  
Chapter 3: Goodnight  
  
"I'm not." Kaoru said flatly, face devoid of any emotion, but you can see the pain in her eyes. "I'm just a girl Sagara-san bought for Kenshin."  
  
"NANI?" Misao screeched, standing up violently. Aoshi held her arm, asking her to calm down. "THAT TORI-ATAMA JUST BOUHT YOU A GIRL, HIMURA, HUH?"  
  
"Misao, calm down!" Kenshin barked. Shocked, Misao sat. Kenshin never shouted at her before, without the -dono. Aoshi patted her arm briefly.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Himura. Sagara bought you a girl and that girl is Kamiya here. Now, she will be staying here, like, til you find her an apartment or a condo unit. But for the meantime, she will be staying here with us and she will be pretending to be your girlfriend. Am I right, Himura?" Aoshi asked, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Kaoru gaped at him.  
  
"Oroo... That is exactly what I want to do, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said sheepishly, scratching his head. "You do approve of her, Aoshi?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Aoshi spoke quietly.  
  
"She's fine for you, Himura."  
  
"Wait a second, here, Himura!" Misao shrieked. "Why did you let that baka roosterhead buy Kaoru-chan here?!"  
  
"Misao, I believe that's enough for tonight. Miss Kaoru is extremely tired." Kenshin pointed to a slumped Kaoru on a chair. "I'll tell you... tomorrow." He picked Kaoru up, bridal-style, then left the room.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Misao asked Aoshi.  
  
Her boyfriend merely shrugged.

---------------------------------------  
  
"Kenshin, you can put me down, I can walk..." Kaoru protested softly.  
  
"Iie. Miss Kaoru, you are tired..." the redhead admonished. "Tsubame is in your room, she will help you change."  
  
"Tsubame?"  
  
"Hai. Tsubame is your personal assistant, Miss Kaoru. No, I insist." He said, seeing she's ready to protest.  
  
After a flight of stairs, he came upon a door.  
  
"This is your room, Miss Kaoru. If you need anything, I am just at the room adjacent to you."  
  
"Hai..." she said drowsily. He opened the door, then set her on the bed.  
  
"Tsubame?" Kenshin called. A little girl, no more than 15, emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Hai, Himura-san?" the girl asked.  
  
"Get Kaoru-dono ready for bed, please. She is extremely tired. Kaoru-dono, this is Tsubame. Tsubame, meet Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Hello..." Kaoru murmured.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kaoru-san." She bobbed her head slightly. "I will find you a clean yukata." Tsubame disappeared at the bathroom.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"H-hai?" she whispered, shoulders drooping slightly.  
  
"I will leave you now..."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Mm?" Her eyes fluttered to a close.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. She blinked.  
  
"Kenshin?" she said, but he was already out of the room.  
  
_Did he just... kiss me?_

-------------------

Next morning...

"Uh..." Kaoru groaned. The sunlight was filtering through the window, bathing the room in a bright light. She groaned again, pulling the thick comforter over her head. Her door opened.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-san!" a voice piped out cheerfully.  
  
"Ugh..." Kaoru groaned for the third time. "What time is it, Tsubame-chan?"  
  
"It's only 7:00, Kaoru-san." came the chirpy voice.  
  
"Why do I have to wake up so early?" Kaoru moaned.  
  
"Because you will be joining Himura-san for breakfast."  
  
Kaoru sat up abruptly. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, he's at the garden for your outdoor breakfast."  
  
"NANI?! Oh God, why didn't you say so, Tsubame-chan? He's probably waiting and--- what will I wear? What should I do?" Kaoru panicked, scrambling out of bed.  
  
Tsubame giggled softly. "Don't worry, Kaoru-san. First, you should take a bath..."  
  
"Oh! Hai! A bath... I will take a bath..." Kaoru opened the door to the bathroom. Jasmine assaulted her nose.  
  
"Huh? How did you know I use jasmine oil, Tsubame-chan?"  
  
"Oh... I didn't, Kaoru-san..." that shy voice. "Himura-san told me..."  
  
_Kenshin?_ "Arigato, Tsubame-chan..."  
  
After a refreshing bath...  
  
Kaoru emerged from the bathroom, clothed in a clean yukata, hair still slightly wet.  
  
"Kaoru-san? Here! Wear this!" Tsubame shoved a piece of clothing to Kaoru, then still looked for some more stuffs on the humongous closet. "Himura-san's waiting!"  
  
"Tsubame-chan? How come I have these clothes?" Kaoru asked, perplexed.  
  
"Himura-san bought you these, by special delivery. It just arrived this morning, Kaoru-san."  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"KAORU-SAN!!! Hayaku!!!"  
  
"Oh! Hai!" _Mou! Tsubame-chan sure is persuasive!_  
  
After a considerably large amount of time, they were done at last. Kaoru wore a white silk skirt with cherry blossoms scattered on it that reaches just above her knee, and a baby blue tank top that fit her nicely. Her hair was tied up in a braid with a blue rose on the junction.  
  
"All done!" Tsubame cried happily.  
  
"Arigato, Tsubame-chan." Kaoru said. The little girl bobbed her head.  
  
"I will go now, Kaoru-san." With that, she left Kaoru.  
  
"I can do this."Kaoru said resolutely. She opened the door, then stepped out. Get ready to face the music.  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
1. nani?- what?  
  
2. tori-atama- rooster-head  
  
3. de gozaru yo- a form of politeness  
  
4. baka- stupid, foolish  
  
5. -chan- an endearment for close friends  
  
6. iie- no  
  
7. hai- yes  
  
8. -san- a form of politeness; used for those who are older than you  
  
9. konbanwa- good evening  
  
10. oyasumi nasai- good night  
  
11. ohayo gozaimasu- good morning  
  
12. hayaku- hurry  
  
13. sou ka- I see  
  
14. mou- Kaoru's expression, like Kenshin's 'Oro'  
  
15. arigato- thank you  
  
A/N: Kenshin and Aoshi are slightly OOC in this chapter... hehehe... Aoshi talked a lot in this chapter, ne? and Kenshin, well, let's just say he's too forward... that's all!  
  
_Preview:  
  
Kaoru stood up from her seat (which is next to Kenshin) then faced the class.  
  
"Hajime mashita. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu." she bowed. The boys all started to hoot, then faltered, seeing Kenshin's glare, eyes molten amber, which says, 'Kaoru is MINE. You touch her, you die.' The boys gulped, immediately tearing their eyes away. No one can stand to look Kenshin in the eye when he has those amber ones. _


	4. Round Two

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
Last time...  
  
_"I can do this."Kaoru said resolutely. She opened the door, then stepped out. Get ready to face the music._  
  
Chapter 4: Round Two  
  
Kenshin sat at the table, sighing. He was waiting for Kaoru for at least an hour, his patience was wearing thin. Though slightly annoyed, he was relieved. He doesn't know what he'd do once she got here. Lately, he has been acting on impulse. He might ravage her on the spot. His eyes turnes amber for a second, then returned to amethyst. He sighed. What is this girl- no, woman- doing to him?  
  
"Kenshin?" a voice called softly.  
  
_She's here..._ Turning around, he willed himself to calm down and not to drool. She was wearing a silk skirt and a sleeveless top, which showed her lean arms, and accentuated her curves nicely.  
  
"Let's eat." he stated, after collecting himself. She nodded, sitting opposite to Kenshin. They were in the front lawn, a large umbrella shielding them from the sun.  
  
"Kaoru-dono--" Kenshin started.  
  
"Kaoru is fine, Kenshin. Or do you want me to call you Himura-san?" she teased, eating her pancakes. He smiled.  
  
"You're in a good mood today, aren't you? Kaoru, it is then. First, you're going to enroll in my school, with all the classes the same as me." She nodded for him to continue. "Second, you're still going to pretend as my girlfriend." Her fork clattered to the table.  
  
"Really?" she asked, not wanting to sound too eager.  
  
"Yeah. Sano could get into deep trouble if his dad got word he bought a girl. Dad might know too and that's not a pretty sight, though I think he'll sorta understand. I just want them to treat you as an equal... And third, well... maybe you could get the girls off of my back. They're a little too... eager, that they are."  
  
_Girls?_ "Sou ka..."  
  
"So, are you ready, Mi-- Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The black limousine stopped in front of a large building, bearing the name, 'Seijuro High'. Kenshin stepped out, holding his hand for Kaoru. She took it, emerging from the limousine.  
  
"We own the school..." he answered to her inquisitive gaze, still holding her hand. She nodded.  
  
Then...  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" A horde of screaming girls was advancing towards the pair.  
  
"Not again..." Kenshin muttered under his breath. Kaoru glanced at him.  
  
_So this is what Kenshin's talking about..._ Kaoru thought, scooting closer to the redhead. _Would it be wrong if I kiss him? Maybe... but he did say I am his girlfriend, though not real... and maybe I could prevent these girls from snagging MY Kenshin. Wait a sec-- MY Kenshin?_  
  
In an abrupt motion, she grabbed Kenshin's nape, pulling him down for a kiss. Too shocked to comprehend anything, he didn't respond for a while. After realizing Kaoru's actions, he grinned inwardly, then crushed her to his chest, deepening the kiss.  
  
She moaned softly, holding on to him for support. When he inserted his tongue in her mouth, she thought she had just died and gone to heaven.  
  
"KENSHIN-SAMA?!" a voice shrieked, causing the couple to break the kiss. Kaoru was panting heavily, her face flushed. Kenshin was in no better state.  
  
"What is it, Reika?" A beautiful blonde walked up to Kaoru, then slapped her across the face.  
  
"How dare you kiss Kenshin-sama!" the girl shouted. Kaoru didn't even move an inch, but Kenshin did. His eyes were raging amber, and he shielded Kaoru with his body.  
  
"Reika, I highly suggest you don't touch my girlfriend anymore, or else you will pay dearly." He said in a VERY low and dangerous tone of voice.  
  
"Girlfriend?!" Reika screamed. "This whore is your girlfriend?!"  
  
"Reika!" Kenshin roared. "My girlfriend-" A hand settled on his arm.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru said softly. "Stop..." The effect was immediate. His eyes returned to amethyst, and he calmed down.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
Just then, Sano, Aoshi and Misao appeared.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin, what's up?" Sano asked casually.  
  
"Kenshin! Kaoru-chan? What are you doing here?" Misao asked cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her bubbly attitude.  
  
"I will be studying here, Misao-chan." Kaoru said.  
  
"Really?! What classes are you in? I mean, are you my classmate? Ooh! This is going to be so much fun! Like, you and Kenshin with me and my Aoshi!" Misao babbled.  
  
"Sanosuke-sama! Aoshi-sama!" Reika gushed, and so did the other girls. Misao's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Aoshi's taken." Misao bit out, latching to Aoshi's arm.  
  
"So you decided to have her, eh, Kenshin?" Sano remarked, smirking.  
  
"Let's go, Kaoru..." Kenshin took her hand, then proceeded to the building. All the girls were still shocked over Kenshin's behavior. He rarely shouts, and to a girl, nevertheless. Then...  
  
"KENSHIN-SAMA!" The screaming fangirls shouted, following the pair.  
  
"He loves her..." Aoshi suddenly announced, startling Sano and Misao.  
  
"I know..." Sano replied. Misao silently agreed.

---------------------------------------  
  
History Class...  
  
"Good morning, ahous..." Saitou Hajime said, the history teacher, while puffing a cigarette. He didn't wait for a reply. "Today, you've got a new classmate. Everybody welcome, Kaoru Kamiya." he said unenthusiastically.  
  
_Another ahou to take care of..._ Saitou thought inwardly.  
  
Kaoru stood up from her seat (which is next to Kenshin) then faced the class.  
  
"Hajime mashita. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu." she bowed. The boys all started to hoot, then faltered, seeing Kenshin's glare, eyes molten amber, which says, 'Kaoru is MINE. You touch her, you die.' The boys gulped, immediately tearing their eyes away. No one can stand to look Kenshin in the eye when he has those amber ones.  
  
"Sit down, Kamiya. Himura, you showed her everything about the school?"  
  
"Yes, sensei. I will continue touring my GIRLFRIEND on the places here." Kenshin stated, stressing on the 'girlfriend' part, which clearly sent a message to the boys who want to hit on Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru just sighed. _I didn't know Kenshin will be so possessive... well, I am his possession..._ she thought ruefully.

-------------------------------  
  
Lunch...  
  
When Kaoru and Kenshin entered the canteen, everybody quieted. Kenshin ignored them, Kaoru behind him.  
  
"Did you know that slut there is Kenshin's girlfriend?"  
  
"Who is that wench?" Gossips were heard, and Kenshin deliberately ignored everything, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
_How dare they insult Kaoru like that?! She's the most beautiful, kindest, loveliest, sexiest and most adorable person on earth! Did I say she's gorgeous and elegant and amazing and-- whoa! Stop gushing man! Anyway, how dare they! If I got fed up with them, I'll kick them out of our school!_ Kenshin thought grimly.  
  
"Kenshin?" her angelic voice cut through his thoughts. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Oro? Hehe... gomen. We're going to the rooftop, that we are. But first, Kaoru should get her food, that you should."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
When they reached the counter...  
  
"I would like a--" Kenshin started.  
  
"Himura-san? Oh, what is your order?" Sekihara Tae asked.  
  
"Tae-san? Is that you?" Kaoru piped in.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Ohmigod! It's you! What brings you here?"  
  
"I study here Tae-san. How about you?"  
  
"I work part-time here, then at the Akabeko. Wait, how come I don't see you around?"  
  
"I- uh- just got here..."  
  
Cough.  
  
"I'm surprised you know my girlfriend, Tae-dono." Kenshin cut in.  
  
"Girlfriend? Kaoru-chan is-"  
  
"Hai, Tae-dono. Anyway, we-"  
  
"SUGOI!" Tae shrieked, causing all people to look at them. "Gomen, gomen." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What's your order again?" Tae asked, back to business.  
  
"What would you like, Kaoru?"  
  
"Me? Uh... I guess onigiri and beef sukiyaki will do. Is that-"  
  
"It's fine, Kaoru. Please pack it, Tae-dono, we're eating outside."  
  
"Hai, Himura-san." Tae bowed, winking at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru sighed. Tae wants details. It's going to be a looong day.  
  
"Kaoru, how come you know Tae-dono?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I used to eat at the Akabeko..."  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
"It's ready, Himura-san." Tae called,  
  
"Arigato." He took their packed lunch, then proceeded to the rooftop.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the clear blu sky, Kenshin was munching thoughtfully on an onigiri. He wanted to know more about the beautiful raven-haired girl sitting next to him. Her family, likes, dislikes, about herself.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself."

------------------------  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
1. Sou ka- I see  
  
2. hai- yes  
  
3. gomen- sorry  
  
4. sugoi- cool, great  
  
5. onigiri- rice balls  
  
6. arigato- thank you  
  
A/N: Hehe... I own Reika, too! Her full name is Azure Reika, and well, she's a character in Orb Warriors, I made that story too, and she's supposed to be a commander or something... if you want to read Orb Warriors, i can send you a copy! hehehe... and, oh! Miza Kawasaki is there too! remember, Miza? in the first chapter? yeah, the wife of Seijuro Hiko? she's supposed to be a student and the lead character in the Orb Warriors but, this is my fanfic right? so e-mail, me, huh?  
  
_Preview:  
  
"How did you get your scar?"  
  
"Oh, I got that when those slave traders branded me as their property. It hasn't healed still."  
  
"I see..." she reached out a hand, caressing his scar. He closed his eyes, leaning on her touch. She rubbed her hand on the still-raw wound, hoping her touch can erase the memories it brings back.  
  
"In my sophomore year, I met her." _


	5. Painful Memories

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
_Last time...  
  
"Tell me about yourself..."_  
  
Chapter 5: Painful Memories  
  
_Old wounds can never heal,  
  
Can never be forgotten,  
  
So hold me, and replace it with  
  
Happy memories..._  
  
She smiled inwardly, knowing about his intentions which will come sooner or later. She sighed, deciding on sooner.  
  
"My father is a kendo instructor. He taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I am his successor. I was an only child and my parents love me dearly. My mother is a British woman..."  
  
_So that explains the blue eyes..._ Kenshin thought.  
  
"We were... so happy until... my mom died of cancer..." she choked back a sob.  
  
"She lived her life fully, Kaoru..." Kenshin consoled.  
  
"Hai. She died happy. I was there, holding her hand, and she said she loved me... then she died." Kaoru took a deep breath, smiling shakily. "Otou-san... he, after mom died, he devoted his life in teaching kendo, and me... for 3 years, our life was peaceful until... until... he died... he died of cancer too, I guess he was stressing himself too much... I tried to teach kendo but no one wanted a girl as a sensei. Instead, offers of marriage were given to me. They said a man is more suitable to teach kendo. It was futile, so I left my dojo to a friend and... you know the rest, Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin was silent, unable to do anything. "Kaoru..." he reached out and hugged her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
  
Kaoru smiled softly, leaning her head on his chest. "Thanks a lot, Kenshin... just, hold me..."  
  
Kenshin tightened his embrace on her. "I didn't know you had to endure so much... you suffered so much..."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself." He grinned ruefully.  
  
"I guess it's fair. You said yours, I should say mine." He took a deep breath. "I was an orphan too. My parents died of cholera when I was seven. Then, a group of bandits sold me and I became a slave. Incidentally, my shishou, and his wife found me. They took pity on me and bought me from those slave traders. My master taught me swordmanship, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and treated me as their own. Then came Aoshi."  
  
"You mean, he is not your brother?"  
  
"Not really. My master found him too, I guess he was 5 then, two years older than me. He was in the same state as me. He was taught under Okina, an omnitsu my father knows. In our highschool years, well, he met Misao. Misao is Okina's granddaughter, and well, she has a crush on Aoshi since they met, which is like when she was 4 years old. They became an item when Aoshi is 16 and Misao is 14." He chuckled. "Misao sure fainted."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How did you get your scar?"  
  
"Oh, I got that when those slave traders branded me as their property. It hasn't healed still."  
  
"I see..." she reached out a hand, caressing his scar. He closed his eyes, leaning on her touch. She rubbed her hand on the still-raw wound, hoping her touch can erase the memories it brings back.  
  
"In my sophomore year, I met her."  
  
"Her? Who is she, Kenshin?" still caressing his scar.  
  
His eyes hardened. "My girlfriend, Tomoe." Her hand abruptly left his face. He blinked, confused at the loss of her touch.  
  
"W-where is she, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her head bowed.  
  
"We broke up, two years ago. I found her with her ex-boyfriend, Akira."  
  
"I see... do you? Do you still love her, Kenshin?"  
  
"Of course I do. I still love her. I cannot forget her." Kenshin said sorrowfully. "That's why it still hurts..." Kaoru's heart broke.  
  
_Baka, baka, baka! Now, you broke your heart!_ a voice said in her head.  
  
_Of course. It was foolish of me to think that someone like Kenshin can love me..._ Kaoru thought, her heart squeezing painfully.  
  
_"Nobody can love me..."_ she whispered softly, eyes clenched shut, a teardrop falling. Kenshin stilled, hearing her whisper, so softly murmured, he almost didn't catch it.  
  
_I love you..._ a voice said in his head. Shocked in this revelation, Kenshin decided to play innocent, his mind still confused.  
  
"Nani? I didn't quite catch that." he said. She blinked, then wiped the tears away.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Continue your story, Kenshin." she said, smiling brightly.  
  
_Kaoru, why do you hide your feelings from me?_ "I believe she left Japan and went to Italy, marrying Akira. I haven't heard from her since."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Anyway, that's all in the past, right? All that matters is the future, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let's have some fun, Kaoru. All this talk is making me lonely again. So, should we go?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Go? To where?" Kaoru asked, perplexed.  
  
"Somewhere! Anywhere! Let's go!" With that, he grabbed her hand, then they flew down the stairs. Once, Kaoru tripped, but it is enough to sprain her ankle.  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
"Oro! Kaoru, does it hurt? Can you walk?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"H-hai, it hurts... and I guess I can't walk, Kenshin, gomen..." she bowed her head.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"Because we can't go now, with my sprained ankle..."  
  
"That's no problem! Here you go!" He lifted her up, carrying her, bridal-style.  
  
"K-kenshin!"  
  
"Let's go!" He flew down the flight of stairs with god-like speed. Kaoru clutched him like a lifeline.  
  
"Aaaah!!!" The students who they passed only saw a red and black blur whiz pass them. They ignored it, deciding it was a hallucination. In front of the school, Kenshin stopped, looking down to grin at the raven-haired beauty he carried. What he saw made his breath catch.  
  
Kaoru was leaning on his shoulder, her hands gripping the front of his shirt tight. Her face was flushed, breathing heavy, her hair became loose, framing her hair in soft waves. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and he felt a sudden urge to kiss those lips. Instinct taking over rational thought, he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
Kaoru gasped at his sudden outburst. His lips ravaged her mouth hungrily, exploring the insides of her own. He sucked at her tongue with an urgency she was surprised he have shown. He pressed her to himself nearer, crushing her to his chest. A wave of desire washed over her. Straining to deepen the kiss, she tightened her grip on him. A shot of pain from her ankle told her to stop. Panting heavily, she broke the kiss, burying her head on the crook of his neck and shoulder.  
  
_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod...._ It was a litany in her mind.  
  
"Kaoru?" his voice was a husky whisper, sending shivers down her spine. She shuddered. He smirked, realizing that he had an effect on her. He bent his head down, nipping softly on her neck, soothing the lovebites with his tongue.  
She shuddered again.  
  
"K-kenshin? Shouldn't we be on our w-waaaaaay???" Kaoru asked breathlessly, the last part a moan when he sucked steadily at her neck.  
  
"Of course..." he drawled, taking his time on languidly stroking her neck with his tongue. After a moment, he lifted his head, under great protest, not before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. He nuzzled her hair, then asked her.  
  
"Let's go?"  
  
"How about school?" she asked, her mind still not functioning properly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Wait a sec." He placed her down, but she still leaned on him because of her ankle, then took his cellphone out of his pocket.  
  
"Sano?" he said on the phone.  
  
"Kenshin! Where have you been, man?" the voice replied.  
  
"Oro? I'm with Kaoru, and we're skipping school. Uh, tell the teacher that Kaoru sprained her ankle and I... uh, will take her home, got that?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Sprained ankle, you say? I can't believe you are on that stage already, Kenshin. I mean, you need not lie to me if you wanna have some time with her alone, you know?"  
  
"S-SANO!" Kenshin blushed ten different shades of red. "She really has sprained her ankle. You see, when w-we went to the r-rooftop then she tripped on the s-stairs then--" Kenshin babbled, flustered.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin. I was just kidding. Aren't you defensive? Ok, ok, I will make some lame excuse to the teacher. Now go, before I lose my patience with you, little man." Sano said on the phone, obviously grinning.  
  
"Thanks, Sano." Kenshin sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Tell me the juicy details later, ok?"  
  
"SANO!"  
  
"Sorry! Have fun! Ja ne!" He hung up. Kenshin flipped his phone shut.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, let's go." Kenshin said, looking ever so fondly at her. Kaoru blushed at his intimate stare. Now, if she ever remember her past, she won't definitely feel grief or anything, instead, she'll remember the passionate kiss she and Kenshin shared. She blushed at the thought. Definitely no grief.  
  
Unnoticed by the two, a boy smirked, his camera flashing noiselessly.

---------------------------  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
1. otou-san- father  
  
2. nani- what  
  
3. shishou- master  
  
4. omnitsu- spy  
  
5. baka- stupid, foolish  
  
6. itai- ouch  
  
7. hai- yes  
  
8. gomen- sorry  
  
9. ja ne- see you  
  
A/N: Oro! Gomen, readers! I presume the next chapter will be about Kenshin/Kaoru and a little Sano/Megumi! Don't worry, the couples will be the original one in the show. and... didn't I say I dislike Tomoe? I did? good, it was just a warning for tomoe fans. gomen again! promise, i'll add the next chapters! i have big plans for this story, i have a dozen or so ideas! so, ja ne, minna-san! sayonara!  
  
P.S. Oh yeah , I would love some reviews please! Hehehe! Arigato!  
  
sapphire-bubbles: thank u for the reviews! i will update this soon, but for the meantime, this is the only one! hehe! thnx, kaoru-chaness, Shin1, Kodora Fairy, half-breed-demon-fox, Kean, Lady Yuya Shiina, sweetyfanfic, blue3ski, Black Magician Master! thnx for the reviews! i'm so touched! this is my first fanfic and i'm glad you appreciate it! arigato gozaimasu! i will update soon, yakusoku! :)


	6. Always with You

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
_Last time...  
  
"Huh? Oh, let's go." Kenshin said, looking ever so fondly at her. Kaoru blushed at his intimate stare. Now, if she ever remember her past, she won't definitely feel grief or anything, instead, she'll remember the passionate kiss she and Kenshin shared. She blushed at the thought. Definitely no grief._  
  
_Unnoticed by the two, a boy smirked, his camera flashing noiselessly._  
  
Chapter 6: Always with You  
  
Sano was staring out of the window, in deep thought. Their Science teacher was babbling about cells or something. Earlier, he said that Kenshin was called by Hiko, as well as Kaoru, so they are excused (and because they own the school...). He sighed. Kenshin finally found a girl to replace Tomoe. Good for him.  
  
Sano sighed again. He just can't stop thinking of a particular woman. A foxy woman...  
  
"Megumi..." he breathed. _Why doesn't she leave my mind? I just have to see her, one last time_. With that, he flew out of the room, surprising the teacher.  
  
"Sagara?" his call fell on deaf ears.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Kenshin, where are we going next?" Kaoru asked from her perch on his arm. They just went to a clinic for Kaoru's sprained ankle. She was leaning on him, clutching his arm tightly because she still can't walk alone.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kenshin asked, smiling.  
  
"Me?" Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I just want to go home, that's all." Kenshin smiled. _So she consider's Seijuro mansion home...  
_  
"Home it is, then."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sano walked through the bar he went last night, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fox lady. He strode to the counter.  
  
"We're not open yet, sir." the bartender said.  
  
"No, I'm looking for someone..." Sano trailed off.  
  
"Oh, maybe I can help you..."  
  
"Well, sure. I would like to speak to Megumi, please."  
  
"Takani-san? She's not here. Maybe if you would come back later this evening, she'll be here." the bartender suggested.  
  
"I guess... wait, can I have her address?"  
  
"But sir, we can't give out infor-" the boy started, but one look at the older man's eyes made him stop. His eyes were pleading, begging.  
  
"Please, I promise I wouldn't do anything bad." Sano said.  
  
"No harm?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Make sure of that. Takani-san is a good lady." he handed Sano a piece of paper. "Don't tell her I told you her address, sir."  
  
"You're safe with me, man!" Sano waved at him.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The couple alighted from the limousine, arriving at the Seijuro mansion.

"Thanks for the ride, Carlos." Kenshin said.  
  
"It is no problem, Young master, though your earlier call was unexpected." the driver, Carlos, said.  
  
"Hehe, gomen." the limo sped away to the parking garage. "Kaoru?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze, offering a weak smile.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I guess I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Hmm... care to watch a movie with me?"  
  
"A movie is fine, Kenshin..." she said, leaning on his arm.  
  
"Good." He led her to the movieroom, unaware of the stares they attracted. The staff only had one thing in their mind.  
  
_Cute couple..._  
  
--------------------------  
  
He set her on the couch, flopping next to her.  
  
"So... what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Anything, I guess."  
  
"There's a new movie today, Open Water. Care to watch it?"  
  
"Sure." Kenshin rose from his seat, picked the movie, then sat down next to her.  
  
Kaoru shivered.  
  
"Oro? Are you cold, Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm fine." she lied, hugging herself.  
  
"No, you're not." he pointed out. He slid sideways, propping his whole body on the sofa. "Come here."  
  
She obeyed, snuggling next to him. He took a sheet from the drawer under the couch, then draped it over them.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm..." she said softly, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"The movie, Kaoru, the movie..."  
  
"Hmm..."

He grinned.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sano wove his motorcycle through the narrow streets. It was littered with drunk men, some gangsters, lots of poor children.  
  
_I can't believe Megumi leaves here..._ Sano thought. He parked his sports car on a near spot, then proceeded on foot to her house.  
  
"Let go of me!" a familiar voice shrieked indignantly. Sano stilled.  
  
"Megumi..." he ran as fast as he can towards her voice. What he saw made his blood boil.  
A group of seedy men were upon her. A man got hold of her arm, while the fox lady was trying desperately to move away from him.  
  
"Why don't we have some fun with her, boys?" the leader said, leering at her. "Who goes first?" All the men raised their hands, greedily eyeing her figure.  
  
"I will not be 'having fun' with you, so let me go!" She shrieked. The man holding her smirked, twisting her arm behind her back.  
  
"Oh, but you will..." he breathed on her face. Megumi winced in disgust. This man was obviously drunk.  
  
"You will let go of--" Her breath catched. Their leader was kneeling in front of her, ready to open the folds of her kimono. She stilled.  
  
_NO!_ she thought. _Please, anyone, save me!  
_  
"I knew you'd give in." the man holding her arm said, kissing her nape. THAT shocked Sano out of his stupor.  
  
"I highly suggest you let go of her and leave her alone." The men and Megumi whipped their heads towards the voice.  
  
"Sanosuke!"  
  
"So this man is your savior? Too bad, he can't possibly save you. After I kill him, we'll have fun with you." the leader said, standing up. "Go get him, boys." The men charged at Sano, their fists raised.  
  
_Fool._ In an instant, the men were all down, except for the leader, groaning in pain.  
  
"Ready for more?" Sano mocked.  
  
"Why you!" the leader raised his fist, charging at the tall man. Sano crunched his knuckles, then punched the daylights out of the leader. He fell, unconscious.  
  
Megumi strode over to him, then slapped him across the face.  
  
"K-kitsune!"  
  
"You! You almost got hurt! Damn you, I thought you were gonna die!" She slapped him again. "That's for making me worry, you baka roosterhead."  
  
"Wha- wait a second... has my fox lady gone soft?" he teased.  
  
"Of course not, you tori-atama. What brings you here?"  
  
"Me? Just want to see ya, that's all. Never thought you'd be 'playing' with some men." he grinned.  
  
"I was not playing with them." she said, glaring, trying to fight the blush that rose up to her cheeks at his earlier comment. "So, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"Me?" His face grew serious.  
  
"Yes, you. Who else is here?" she said, averting her eyes away. She realized Serious Sano is more unnerving than Cocky Sano.  
  
"I'm getting you outta here. You're not fit to live in such a place. Besides, those men might come again."  
  
"In case you didn't notice, THIS place is my home... well, not exactly a home..."  
  
"I did notice, but now you're comin' with me. Pack your bags."  
  
"Did I say yes, huh?"  
  
"No, you didn't. I did. Now pack your bags before I do it myself."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"For crying out loud! Megumi, just pack up your bags!"  
  
"Yes, sir. I will pack my bags now, sir." She glared at him again, striding towards her house. "Baka roosterhead." she muttered darkly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin called softly. The movie has ended, and the two were clouded in darkness.  
  
"Kaoru?" he called again.  
  
"Kaoru?" he tried one last time.  
  
"..." No response. He smirked. _This ought to wake her up, de gozaru yo.  
  
_Kenshin bent his head down, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Wake up, Kao-chan..."  
  
She groaned. He kissed her cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Go away..." she mumbled.  
  
"Koishii." He kissed her mouth hungrily, pressing his body to hers, pinning her to the back of the sofa. Her eyes opened, shocked. She struggled at first, then calmed, realizing it was Kenshin. She sighed, putting her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He broke their kiss, breathing for a moment.  
  
"Sweet. You're so unbearably sweet." he breathed, then kissed her again.  
  
"Mind doing that somewhere?" a voice interrupted. Kenshin broke the kiss again, terribly disappointed.  
  
"What do you want, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, nuzzling Kaoru's neck. She blushed prettily, burying herself in the thick comforter in embarassment.  
  
"Nah. I just wanted to watch a movie, that's all. Didn't know I would find something more interesting to watch. Who's the girl?" Yahiko said, grinning.  
  
Kenshin lifted his head up. "Yahiko, this is Kaoru Kamiya." She lifted her head up too, smiling weakly at him, her face flushed.  
  
_Wow! She IS pretty! How old is she? Maybe I can ask her for a date!_ Yahiko thought, blushing.  
  
"My girlfriend." Kenshin added as an afterthought. All of Yahiko's thoughts crumbled to dust.  
  
_At least I have Tsubame-chan..._ Yahiko thought dreamily.  
  
"Kaoru, this is Yahiko Sagara."  
  
"You're Sanosuke's little brother?" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! But I'm not little!" the boy retorted angrily.  
  
"Tsubame's boyfriend." Kenshin added again.  
  
"NANI? Tsubame-chan's boyfriend?"  
  
"I am not!" he argued, blushing crimson. "Wait, do you know her?"  
  
"Of course Kaoru does, Tsubame's her personal assistant." Kenshin piped in.  
  
"NANI? Tsubame serves busu?"  
  
"BUSU? Watch your mouth, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru snapped.  
  
"Why should I? Busu!"  
  
Kaoru felt steams come out of her head. "Because if you got me angry, I could just tell Tsubame-chan you have a crush on her!"  
  
His face paled. "You can't!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"That's blackmail!"  
  
"No, it's not. Besides, you're the one who started it!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Gomen." he said bitterly.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" Kaoru said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Gomen!" He said, louder.  
  
"Good. See you later, Yahiko-chan."  
  
"Hey! Bu-bye." he stomped off, muttering about Kenshin having bad taste.  
  
Kaoru sighed, flopping down again.  
  
"Man, that kid does rile me up..."  
  
"Don't worry, koishii, you're not ugly. In fact, you're beautiful, sexy, elegant, attractive--"  
  
Kaoru blushed, burying herself in his chest. "Fine, fine!"  
  
He chuckled. "But it's true, koishii."  
  
"Mou!" He grinned.  
  
"Sleep, koishii. I'll be right here..."  
  
Kaoru smiled, closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"...itsumo..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sano was driving his car, weaving through the road like a madman.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Megumi asked on the passenger seat.  
  
"Just trust me on this, ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Moments later, they arrived in front of a luxurious hotel that has an engraved name, the 'Blue Moon'. It had 30 floors, a large swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball court, a salon, and a spa. He stopped in front of the building.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Get down." She did. He did the same. He motioned a man to take her bags.  
  
"What room, Sagara-san?" the man asked.  
  
"Floor 23. Room 109."  
  
"Yes sir." He sped away.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Megumi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Come on, fox. Don't tell me you haven't figured it out." he grinned.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Kitsune, you're gonna stay here."  
  
She folded her arms on her chest, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"In case you wanna know, I can't pay the--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, nobody's gonna pay."  
  
"Wha- huh?"  
  
"We own the place, ok? Now, let's go!"  
  
"You own the place? But I thought this place is owned by Souzo Sagara..." she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Dad." he grinned at her.  
  
"That means you're... Oh. My. God." she said, shocked. This man in front of her was Sagara Sanosuke, son of the famous Souzo Sagara who owns the Blue Moon hotel chains. He probably was one of the richest men in Japan, and one of the most available bachelors. How come she didn't see that coming?  
  
"Earth to kitsune!" Sano said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Stop it, you jerk. Now what?" she snapped.  
  
"Now, you go in." he gently placed his hand on her back, guiding her towards the elevator. He stepped inside, before the doors closed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, boss. I even have pictures of them." the boy said, handing his boss pictures.  
  
"Good. By tomorrow, this should be published."  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"This will surely shake the whole school..."  
  
"I know, boss."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Miza asked a maid.  
  
"Yes they are, ma'am. Should we left them?" the maid asked.  
  
"I guess they should be fine. Let's leave them as they are." she and the maid left.  
  
_I have never seen Kenshin sleep so peacefully, until now..._ Miza smiled. _Maybe she is the one who can save him...  
_  
On the couch, a sleeping Kenshin hugged Kaoru tightly, the latter snuggled in his embrace.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hurray for me! I finally finished this chapter! Man, this is the longest I've made so far... again thnx for the reviews! i hope 4 some more! hehe! arigato gozaimasu! : )


	7. It's not me, isn't it?

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
a/n: To Mademoiselle Anime, the boy in chapter 5 is um, well, some extra character... and he appeared in chapter 6! thnx for the reviews! i love it! we should make a we-don't-like-tomoe fan club! hehe, just kidding tomoe fans! gomen nasai! well, i just think that kenshin is more compatible with kaoru, i mean, they look so cute together! hehe, don't you agree? thnx 4 the reviews again, i promise i will update soon!  
  
_Last time...  
  
I have never seen Kenshin sleep so peacefully, until now... Miza smiled. Maybe she is the one who can save him...  
  
On the couch, a sleeping Kenshin hugged Kaoru tightly, the latter snuggled in his embrace._  
  
Chapter 7: It's not me, isn't it?  
  
Megumi sat at the king-size bed in her own hotel room, warily eyeing Sanosuke who stood unmoving at the door.  
  
"What?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." he said, snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Fine!" she threw her hands up in the air, striding towards the bathroom. She took the handle, then opened the door. A bath tub and a jacuzzi met her eyes. She sighed. Looks like it's time to thank the rooster head. She went inside, locking the door behind her. She sighed again, then took a peek outside. He was still there, unmoving.  
  
"Thanks!" she shouted, then abruptly shut the door, blushing fiercely. "Baka roosterhead."  
  
Outside, Sano grinned.  
  
"Anytime, fox. Anytime." With that, he left the room.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Next day...  
  
"Oh. My. God." Misao said, staring at the school newspaper's front page.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" The whole school was full of ear-splitting screams.  
  
"Oh god..." Misao said, still shocked. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Ohayo, koibito." a masculine voice said. No response.  
  
"Misao? What's wrong?" Aoshi asked. He took a peek at the thing she was holding.  
  
"Did they see it already?" he asked.  
  
"N-no... they haven't arrived yet..." her voice was so soft, so calm. Aoshi grinned inwardly, letting go of her. He casually took a step back. His little Misao will explode in about five seconds when she's using that voice. Five... four... three... two...  
  
"WHO THE HECK PRINTED THIS NEWSPAPER?" she screamed, making the people around her back away, except Aoshi.  
  
"The school, of course." Aoshi replied. After he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"I KNOW IT'S THE SCHOOL! DON'T YOU PLAY COOL WITH ME, AOSHI SHINOMORI!" He cringed. Suddenly...  
  
"Ohayo, Misao-chan. Aoshi-san." a voice greeted cheerfully. All the people quieted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, right behind Kaoru.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Kaoru asked uncertainly, unnerved by all the stares she was receiving. Kenshin pulled her closer to him, realizing that all the glares were being directed at her. Kaoru buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Aoshi, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked urgently, stroking Kaoru's hair. Just then, Misao came back to life.  
  
"YOU!" she directed to the people looking at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The people abruptly turned their backs, resuming their business.  
  
"Follow me, Himura." Aoshi said quietly, dragging his girlfriend away. They went to an empty classroom, Aoshi shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Show them, Misao." Aoshi instructred. Misao handed Kenshin the newspaper, looking away.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were molten amber when he teared his eyes away from the newspaper. A picture of him and Kaoru kissing was on the front page. It read:  
  
**WHY HER?  
  
Kenshin Himura, son of Seijuro Hiko, the owner of the school, an A student, famous for his good looks and charm, was seen kissing a raven-haired, blue-eyed girl yesterday outside our school. It was said that this woman gave him drugs so that our dear Ken will fall for her.  
  
"She isn't even pretty!" a beautiful blonde, Reika, said arrogantly. A dozen other girls agreed. "Yeah, she definitely used drugs! Kenshin-sama even shouted at us yesterday morning!" The other girls agreed again.  
  
What has happened to Kenshin Himura? Has he really been using drugs? Has the girl stooped so low that she used drugs to make Kenshin fall in love with her? Stay tuned for the next issue, and we will answer all your questions.  
**  
"How dare they." his voice was a low hiss. Kaoru lifted her head up from his chest.  
  
"Kenshin? What's wrong?" she read the newspaper he was holding. Her face went pale. "I didn't..."  
  
"I know you didn't, koishii." Kenshin said, tightening his hold on her. His eyes were hard and cold. "They will pay for hurting you... they will pay dearly."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Aoshi asked solemnly.  
  
"I believe in you, Kaoru-chan." Misao smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
"I want a meeting with the School Press. Now." He kissed Kaoru's forehead tenderly, then passed her to Misao. "Don't worry, koishii. I will straighten everything out. Take care of her, Misao-dono." He and Aoshi left the room.  
  
Kaoru launched herself into Misao's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I didn't Misao-chan! How could they say that to me?"  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, Kenshin will make things right..." she said cheerfully. "So while we're waiting, what do you want?"  
  
"I could use a bottle of water..." Kaoru smiled shakily at her.  
  
"Wait here, I'm gonna get you some." Misao bounded out of the room. Kaoru turned her back, watching the scenery outside. The door clicked.  
  
"Misao, I didn't expect-- Reika?" she said, turning around. "What do you want?"  
  
Reika turned around, her eyes blazing. She has two girls accompanying her. They locked the door.  
  
"Don't you have respect? Call her by her last name!" a girl snapped at her.  
  
"Wha- Reika, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, a bad feeling settling at the pit of her stomach.

"You, are wrong. You came and Kenshin-sama left me." Reika bit out.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I love him so much, years before you came..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know--"  
  
"She doesn't need your pity, you stupid girl." the other girl muttered angrily.  
  
"Do you think Kenshin-sama will be interested in a little girl like you?"  
  
"No, Kenshin cares--"  
  
"He doesn't. You're just some little girl who passed by his life..."  
  
"Did you know how I felt when I saw him kiss you? I felt my whole world tip over!" Reika wiped her tears angrily.  
  
"I'm so sorry Reika, I didn't--" Kaoru breathed.  
  
"No you don't. And now you have to pay..." the two girls advanced on her. Reika turned her back away.  
  
"Reika, what's--" A scream erupted from the room, unnoticed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Misao skipped all the way to the room holding a bottle of water.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" No response. She opened the door fully. She spotted a trail of blood, leading to a sobbing form in a corner of the room.  
  
"KAORU!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin's mouth was a thin line, facing all the staff of the school newspaper.  
  
"Who did that article?" his voice was low, angry, calm.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"Who made up those damn lies about my girlfriend?" he roared, slamming his fist on the table, his patience snapping. Everybody cringed.  
  
"I highly suggest you answer. It is not wise to anger an already pissed dragon..." a voice interrupted softly. All the people looked at him. Aoshi stood calmly, leaning on a wall.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, K-kenshin-san..." a boy gulped, stuttering nervously. "W-we were s-supposed to p-print the p-paper t-tomorrow, but when w-we came, uh..." he gulped again. "...the paper was g-gone a-and was d-distributed to all s-students..." After that, he hid behind another staff member.  
  
"Who did this..." Kenshin stared at each one of them, pinpointing who's lying. Everyone looked away, frightened by Kenshin's raging amber eyes.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Kenshin!" Yahiko burst through the door. "Misao told me to come and get you! Something bad happened to Kaoru!"  
  
"What?! WHERE IS SHE, YAHIKO?" Kenshin said, shaking the boy.  
  
"K-kenshin! S-she's at y-your house!" Yahiko said, swirly-eyed.  
  
"Thanks, Yahiko!" Kenshin said, patting the younger boy's head. He whipped his head towards the staff. "Don't tell anyone about this, understand? Or else..." he said grimly.  
  
The staff nodded their heads immediately. Kenshin sped off.  
  
_Kaoru, please... who did this to you?_ Kenshin thought.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kenshin arrived at the Seijuro mansion, almost knocking out Pierre as the butler turned to greet him.  
  
"Sorry, Pierre!" the redhead sped off.  
  
_What could have happened?_ Pierre thought.  
  
Kenshin flew up the stairs, bursting through his room.  
  
_Kaoru?!_  
  
She was there, crying on his bed, hunched over her back. Miza and Misao were there, trying to comfort her but failed.  
  
"Who did this to you, Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked, near to tears.  
  
"Please, Kao-chan, tell us." Miza pleaded. Kaoru shook her head, tears falling.  
  
"Mom, Misao-dono, please, leave us alone." The three women whipped their heads toward him.  
  
"S-sure, Kenshin." Misao said tearfully.  
  
"Make her smile, Kenshin." Miza whispered, patting his arm. Then, they left.  
  
Kenshin settled himself on the bed, pulling Kaoru closer to him. Kaoru let out a choked sob, clutching his shirt tightly.  
  
"Let it out, koishii, I'm here..." Kenshin soothed. And she let the dam break. He just stroked her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. Every heart-wrenching sob teared at his heart, fueling the rage that is building inside him. Moments later, all he heard was sniffling.  
  
"I'm all right now, Kenshin..." she said softly, letting go. He just tightened his arms around her. She winced, clutching her arm.  
  
"What's wrong, koishii?" he asked, violet eyes filled with concern. She turned her head away, clutching her arm. His eyes darkened.  
  
_Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Kaoru? Did you know how I feel when Yahiko told me you were injured? I thought I will die, koishii. Don't you realize how much I love you?_ He sighed.  
  
"Who did this to you?" She shook her head again.  
  
"No one did, Kenshin, I just got injured when I... fell..." she lied, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
_"Himura-san will never be interested with a brat like you..."  
  
"You're just some little girl passing his life..."  
  
"He's merely toying with you, you know that?"_  
  
_"Didn't you know? Don't tell me you believed all he said? There are more deserving girls worthy of him..."_  
  
A teardrop fell from her eye.  
  
"Reika did this, right?" he asked softly. Shocked, she was speechless. _How did he know?_  
  
"S-she didn't K-kenshin..."  
  
"Stop lying to me, Kaoru." he said harshly.  
  
"N-no Kenshin, R-reika-san's--"  
  
"I said stop lying. You even added an honorific in her name." he cut off. "Did she do it?" She nodded mutely, looking away.  
  
"I knew it. She will p--"  
  
"Kenshin, please, no!" Kaoru begged, shaking him slightly. "Onegai... don't hurt her..." her shoulders shook by the force of her sobs.  
  
_"I loved him, years before you came..."  
  
"When I saw him kiss you, I felt my whole world tip over..."_  
  
He sighed. You're too kind, Kaoru...  
  
"All right, I won't do anything, just please... don't cry, I don't want to see you cry..." he kissed her forehead tenderly, then her cheeks, kissing her tears away. She giggled slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin..."  
  
"But if she hurts you again, I will make her pay." he warned. She nodded her head uncertainly.  
  
"Then that's all settled..." he leaned his head forward, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I knew my son can help her!" Miza grinned outside Kenshin's room, ears pressed to the door.  
  
"You're right, Miza-san! Ooh... I bet they're kissing right now!" Misao giggled, her ears also glued to the door.  
  
"I bet you're right, Misao-chan. Now let's give them some privacy!" Miza said, standing up.  
  
"B-but!"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Misao reluctantly agreed, staring wistfully at the door.  
  
"They are so cute together, ne, Misao-chan?"  
  
"Hai! They are perfect for each other."  
  
"Uh-huh. So, how about you and Aoshi?" Miza asked casually. Misao sweatdropped.  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hey fox!"  
  
Megumi turned around, shocked to see Sanosuke waving at her.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Papers, of course. Or have you forgotten I'm the manager, you big lump?"  
  
"Of course not, fox."  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Oh yeah. Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh... I think my schedule's free. Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked ever-so-casually.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Hey, it's just a date. Consider it as payment for the hotel room." he grinned at her.  
  
"All right. Just once?" she said uncertainly.  
  
"Uh-huh." he smirked, leaning on the table.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Oh, me? Of course I'll take you home after your shift. Wouldn't want you walking around like that, wouldn't I?"  
  
"I'm not a child!"  
  
"No you're not. You're a woman, that's why I'm taking you home, and that's final."  
  
She sighed. The roosterhead sure worries about her a lot.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin eyed his so-called girlfriend who was sleeping on his bed, her angelic face peaceful.  
  
_Kaoru... do you know how much I love you? Do you know?_ he sighed, caressing her face. _Do you know how much it hurts when I see you getting lonely? When you cry? I feel like my heart is breaking, Kaoru. Reika... I could just kill her for hurting you, but... you're too kind, koishii. You're so brave and kind-hearted and... wait, didn't you say you were a kendo instructor? How come you didn't fight back? What did they say to you, koishii? Would you tell me? Can you tell me?_ he sighed again, holding her hand. Just then, Kaoru stirred, clutching his hand tightly.  
  
"Koishii?"  
  
"Kenshin..." she murmured in the midst of her dreams.  
  
"What is it, koishii?" Kenshin asked, amused that she was dreaming about him.  
  
"I... I love you, Kenshin..." she whispered softly, smiling. Kenshin stilled. Moments later, Kaoru frowned.  
  
"You don't love me do you?"  
  
Kenshin made no response.  
  
"I knew it! Reika was right... I am nothing to you..." she mumbled, wrenching her hand away, tears falling. "I am your toy, aren't I, Kenshin? I am just some little girl passing by your life, ne? Ne?" she sobbed.  
  
Kenshin came back to his senses, retrieving her hand back.  
  
_Even though you're probably dreaming, I will tell you koishii... I will tell you how much I love you..._  
  
"No, Kaoru... I love you, I love you so much..." he whispered in her ear, kissing her hand. She smiled through the tears.  
  
"I love you too, Kenshin..." she whispered back, falling back into sleep.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"He got angry, boss, when we published that newspaper. He got angry to the whole staff."  
  
"Did he know it was you?" 'Boss' said sharply.  
  
"No he didn't, boss. I were the one who spoke to him about the lie, he didn't know it was me." the boy replied back.  
  
"Good. Interesting. It seems we hit a weak spot. The girl is his weakness. Now for Kenshin Himura's downfall." 'Boss' said, smirking.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Megumi eyed Sanosuke, who was lounging on the bar. What does that man want with her? She sighed. Men. Just then, she heard loud giggles. She looked back at Sanosuke. Girls were all around him, asking for his name, or his number, or to dance. Her eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
_Hey, hey, hey. Wait a second. Why the heck do I care?_ she thought._ Maybe it's nothing.  
_  
But when she watched Sanosuke flirt with the other girls, she can't help but shake that little feeling inside her.  
  
_Am I_ _jealous? Of course not._ Her mind scoffed. _Yeah right,_ it said.  
  
"I'll go now, Katsu, please lock the building." she said to the bartender.  
  
"Yes, Takani-san." Katsu bowed. "Have a nice night." She nodded. Unconsciously, she found herself walking towards Sano and the girls.  
  
"I'm ready now. Shall we go?" she heard herself say.  
  
"Oh, hey fox. Sure. See ya, ladies." he grinned, waving at the girls. They all giggled. Megumi felt her anger rise. What is happening to her? Annoyed, she walked out of the bar, stopping in the middle of the street. Her fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
"What is happening to me?" she muttered angrily. Then, a large truck came barreling towards her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. It seems like her feet were stuck on the ground. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. All she thought was _'Sanosuke no baka...'_ before there was darkness. She didn't even hear her name that was shouted at the clear night sky.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: Hurray for me! I finally finished Chapter 7 and I'm so freakin' happy i'm jumpin up and down. Well, that's good news! unfortunately, there's also some bad news... to all my readers, i'm very sorry to say that this story, yup, New Memories, will end in a few chapters or so... i have come to a conclusion. i have formulated it in my mind, and it is to come to a grand finale... but! i will make another story for you my beloved readers to uh, read again! yup! a new series! so arigato gozaimasu, for the reviews, for the support! :)


	8. Dancing, anyone?

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!  
  
_Last time...  
  
"Oh, hey fox. Sure. See ya, ladies." he grinned, waving at the girls. They all giggled. Megumi felt her anger rise. What is happening to her? Annoyed, she walked out of the bar, stopping in the middle of the street. Her fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
"What is happening to me?" she muttered angrily. Then, a large truck came barreling towards her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. It seems like her feet were stuck on the ground. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. All she thought was 'Sanosuke no baka...' before there was darkness. She didn't even hear her name that was shouted at the clear night sky.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!"  
  
_Chapter 8: Dancing, anyone?  
  
Megumi groaned.  
  
_Where am I? What happened? Wait, I'm alive!_ she thought, sitting up. Just then, she spotted a mass of spiky brown hair on her bedside. _Sanosuke?_ She heard him snoring. _Yup, definitely him.  
_  
"Sano?" she called out, touching his arm briefly. He groaned.  
  
"Later, Kenshin..." he mumbled sleepily. Megumi sighed, annoyed.  
  
"HEY ROOSTER!" she screamed at his ear. He jolted awake.  
  
"W-where's the fire?"  
  
"Nowhere, you rooster."  
  
"Well, ohayo fox." he grinned, smirking.  
  
"What are you grinning at?"  
  
He leaned forward. "Oh nothing, fox. Just that you're only wearing a yukata which is nearly translucent, you know. Nice view, huh?"  
  
She blushed crimson. "Why you pervert!" she screamed, covering herself up with the sheet, simultaneously throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"See ya later, fox!" he said, dodging the pillow, then left the room.  
  
"Pervert." she muttered darkly.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru stirred.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru-koishii." Kenshin greeted, tenderly kissing her forehead. She blushed at the endearment (and the kiss).  
  
"Good morning, Kenshin." she smiled at him, taking in his disheveled state. Well, he still looked hot. She blushed at that again.  
  
"Koishii? You're all red." he stated jokingly.  
  
"Iie... I was just... thinking..." she said, blushing again.  
  
He grinned. "I'll let you go this time, koishii. So, shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what?" she asked, leaving the bed. She was now wearing a yukata. "Kenshin, my--"  
  
"Oh, I told Tsubame-chan to change you, with the help of other girls too."  
  
"Sou ka... wait, you didn't answer my question. Shall we what?"  
  
"Take a bath, koishii. We're going to school together, right?"  
  
"W-wait... take a bath, as in together?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course not, koishii. But if you have some ideas... after all, you are my girlfriend... I guess we could make arrangements. Just remember to scrub my back, koishii!" he said, grinning mischieviously at her.  
  
"Kenshin!" she buried her face in her hands, her face embedded the shade of pink. "Mou! You... you... you pervert!" she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. "G-gomen nasai, Kenshin! I..."  
  
"It's no problem, koishii. But if you washed my back..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
When Kaoru left the room, Kenshin was planted on the floor, eyes swirling.  
  
"Oroo..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Mou, that man..." Kaoru muttered darkly, her face still crimson. She went down the stairs for breakfast with Kenshin.  
  
"Kao-chan?" Miza asked, when she arrived at the table. "Join us?"  
  
"H-hai..." she sat herself at the seat next to Kenshin's. "K-kenshin is..."  
  
"You, girl." a gruff voice said.  
  
"Hai, Hiko-san?"  
  
"We know you are not baka deshi's girlfriend." he said bluntly.  
  
Her face paled. She bowed her head, clutching the table napkin tight.  
  
"Sou ka... Hiko-san, please don't hurt Kenshin for lying to you... he... he just doesn't want me to get hurt and... it's not Sanosuke-san's fault either, Hiko-san... onegai... I will just take the blame and--" Kaoru pleaded, near to tears.  
  
"Nobody's blaming you, Kao-chan. We're not angry with you, or Kenshin." she said pointedly to Hiko. "We know Sano bought you from a bar, we know everything. What I want to say is--"  
  
"Make my baka deshi happy, girl. He's not usually this... caring... towards a girl. Not even with his last girlfriend. What's her name again?"  
  
"It's Tomoe, anata." Miza said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "But that's all in the past now, right? All we want is for Kenshin to be happy. He's hurting too much. Even though we're not blood-related-- you do know about him, don't you?"  
  
"H-hai. He told me." Kaoru said, wiping her tears away.  
  
"See, he's even opening up to you. We care for him, Kao-chan, and I'm entrusting him to you. Don't break his heart, please?"  
  
"I won't Miza-san. I won't hurt him." Kaoru said resolutely.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But if he hurts you, call me. He'll never know what hit him." Hiko said gruffly.  
  
"A-arigato, Hiko-san. Miza-san." Kaoru said, smiling brightly.  
  
Just then, Kenshin arrived, seating beside Kaoru.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, shishou. Ohayo, mom. Hey, did I miss something?" he asked. "Koishii? You look like you cried! What's wrong?" he said, fussing over her.  
  
Miza sent Kaoru an 'I-told-you' look. Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Kenshin."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." she confirmed. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Let's eat." Hiko interrupted. Just then, Aoshi arrived. The family ate their breakfast peacefully.  
  
----------------------------  
  
In school...  
  
"Kenshin! Kaoru! Do you know there's a dance this weekend?" Misao announced, bouncing with glee.  
  
"Hontou ni?" Kaoru asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Hai! There will be a dance, and it has a King and Queen! Maybe I get picked with Aoshi..." she said dreamily.  
  
"Maybe I get picked with Ken--" she stopped, blushing crimson.  
  
"Ah-ha! Caught in the act! You like him, don't ya?" Misao asked, elbowing Kaoru in the ribs.  
  
"Uh, hai?" Kaoru said timidly.  
  
"I knew it! You should ask him you know! I bet he likes you too!"  
  
"He does?" Kaoru asked, wide-eyed. Misao slapped her forehead.  
  
"Kao-chan, sometimes you can be so dense! Don't you know how he looks at you?"  
  
"How he looks at me?"  
  
"Yup. Like a man in love. Kenshin is crazy about you. He always has this tender, loving look in his eyes when he looks at you. That man adores you! Remember yesterday, when that article was published, Aoshi told me he shouted at the school press because they hurt you! I mean, he is so overprotective! Wait, wait... you should ask Yahiko how he looked when he told Kenshin you were in trouble! He looked like he was gonna die! See, Kao-chan, that man, yup, Kenshin Himura, is absolutely in love with you!" Misao declared happily.  
  
Kaoru froze. _He loves me? Wait... I have a dream last night, I just remembered..._  
  
**Dream  
  
Kaoru was floating in the clouds, thinking about Kenshin and herself.  
  
"I love him so much..." she whispered in the night.  
  
"You love who?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"K-kenshin!" she turned around, shock clearly written in her face. "Mou! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" she asked, her hand over her heart.  
  
"I just miss you, that's all..." he said, walking towards her.  
  
She blushed. "You do?"  
  
"I do. I can't help but think of you..." he took her hand. "Who do you love so much, Kaoru?" he asked, squeezing her hand.  
  
"You..." she whispered breathlessly. "I love you, Kenshin... I love you very much..."  
  
He stilled. She frowned.  
  
"You don't love me, do you?" she whispered angrily, glaring at him.  
  
No response.  
  
"I knew it! Reika was right... I am nothing to you..." she shouted, wrenching her hand away, tears falling. "I am your toy, aren't I, Kenshin? I am just some little girl passing by your life, ne? Ne?"  
  
"No... Kaoru... you don't know... you just don't know!" he shouted back.  
  
"I don't know what, Kenshin? That you don't love me? I know, Kenshin! So stop lying to me!" she said angrily, striding away.  
  
"Koishii, no..." he ran after her, hugging her tightly. She struggled, but it was half-hearted.  
  
"I love you, I love you so much..." he whispered hoarsely in her ear, kissing her forehead. She smiled through the tears.  
  
"I love you too, Kenshin..." she whispered lovingly.  
  
End of Dream**  
  
_Iie... that was just some dream, but I'm sure I heard Kenshin's voice... iie, it's impossible... Misao is probably lying... just cheering me, yeah, that's it... Mou!_ she thought, confused.  
  
"I don't know, Misao-chan... how come he won't tell me, then?"  
  
"I don't know too, Kao-chan..." Misao shrugged. "Anyway, how about the dance, huh, Kao-chan? You going?"  
  
"If Kenshin wants to..."  
  
"Of course he will, Kao-chan. Well, I'm positively sure I'm going with Aoshi-sama! He's so cool! You know, when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I thought I were the luckiest girl on earth! Yup! I almost fainted!" she said dreamily.  
  
"Uh-huh. Kenshin told me that too." Kaoru said absentmindedly.  
  
"I knew it! He's opening up to you, ne Kao-chan? So, what did he tell you?" Misao asked, her sea-green eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Me? Uh... about some... stuff..."  
  
"He did, didn't he? Did he tell you about you-know-who?"  
  
"You-know-who?"  
  
"Yup. His ex-girlfriend, Tomoe."  
  
"Oh. Her." Kaoru sighed. "He told me about her, Misao-chan..." _And how he still loves her..._ she thought.  
  
"Good. Anyway, Kao-chan, who DID hurt you yesterday?" Misao whispered.  
  
Kaoru looked away nervously.  
  
"Reika..." she mumbled.  
  
"HER?" Misao screeched. "I KNEW IT! THAT NO-GOOD-- RRRR!" she threw her hands in the air. "WHERE IS SHE? I COULD JUST KILL HER!" Misao rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"Misao! Kenshin knows... and even he will not hurt her..." Kaoru said, restraining Misao. "I told him not to... it's not her fault..."  
  
"Oh." Misao calmed down, but was still furious. "I knew that girl is just desperate! But to stoop as low as hurting you! I'm surprised Kenshin didn't hurt her or something, but I'm not surprised if he kicked her out of the school."  
  
"Y-you mean..." Kaoru said, horrified.  
  
"Kenshin won't hurt her, but he will definitely prevent her from hurting you Kao-chan... Kaoru?"  
  
Her face was pale.  
  
"N-no..." She ran, leaving a cloud of dust.  
  
_Wow. Kao-chan's fast._ Misao thought, then ran after her.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kaoru ran aimlessly in the school, trying desperately to find her redhead 'boyfriend'.  
  
_Mou! Kenshin, where could you----_ She bumped into something hard. She fell on the floor, in a sprawled position.  
  
"Koishii, I suggest you don't show everyone how incredibly adorable you are..." a voice said, laughter in its tone. A hand appeared in her vision.  
  
"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, then blushed, immediately tucking her feet behind her (she was wearing a skirt, then she fell, then, well, you know what happens..). She took his hand gratefully, standing up.  
  
"What's the rush, koishii?" he asked curiously, fixing her already disheveled hair.  
  
"Where's Reika?" she blurted out. His eyes hardened, scanning over her body.  
  
"Did she hurt you again?" he asked gravely.  
  
"He didn't, Kenshin. I mean, did you kick her out?"  
  
"Iie, but do you want me too because---"  
  
"No, no, Kenshin." she sighed, relieved. "Thank God."  
  
After a moment, Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance this weekend?"  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"You're my girlfriend, right? So, are you up to it, koishii?"  
  
"We're going? Together?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course, koishii. Don't you want to go with me?" he asked, hurt.  
  
"No, Kenshin! I'd love to go with you! It's just that there are so many girls out there who'd like to go with you... Me? I'm nobody... I'm not even pretty..." she glanced away.  
  
"You're right, koishii. You're not pretty." he paused. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life and I'm so lucky you get to go to the dance with me."  
  
She blushed prettily. "Mou, Kenshin! You're making me blush!"  
  
"Don't worry, koishii. You look cute when you do." he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, buddy! Jou-chan!" a voice greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Sanosuke-san!"  
  
"Hey, Sano."  
  
"Sano is fine, Jou-chan. I'm still 17 you know."  
  
"Sano, where have you been last night?" Kenshin asked. "I called your house but they said you didn't go home."  
  
Sano looked away sheepishly. "I... got into trouble..." he said, touching his arm briefly.  
  
"Sano! You're hurt!" Kaoru said, pointing at his arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Jou-chan. It's just a scratch, I got it bandaged by a nurse already."  
  
"You got into a trouble? So, who's the girl?" Kenshin asked nonchalantly. Sano always get into trouble when there's a girl involved.  
  
Sano feigned coughing. "I don't feel so good..."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Alright, alright. Man, Kenshin. It was the fox lady, ok?"  
  
"Fox lady?" Kenshin thought for a while. His eyes lighted up. "You mean, Takani-san?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Megumi-san? What happened to her?" Kaoru asked frantically. Megumi was good to her even though they just met.  
  
"Nah. She just almost got run down by a truck is all. The fox lady fainted, I caught her, I got scratched, that's it." Sano shrugged, though inside, he was worrying over the fox. "She's fine."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Good."  
  
"Sano, why don't you bring Takani-san to the dance this weekend?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
The taller man coughed real this time. "What are you thinking Kenshin? I never thought you'd come to a brilliant idea. I'll ask her later tonight." he grinned.  
  
"Tonight? But she's got work tonight, Sano." Kaoru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Not tonight Jou-chan. Fox lady has a date, with me of course."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can't believe she'd go out with you..."  
  
"What does that mean, Jou-chan? Anyway, she's at the Blue Moon, floor 23, room 109. Got it, Kenshin? The little missy might want to visit her. So, see ya later, lovebirds!" He waved at them.  
  
Kaoru blushed.  
  
"We'll visit her tomorrow, ne koishii?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But for now, we should shop for your gown this dance."  
  
"G-gown? I don't wear gowns, Kenshin..."  
  
"There's a first time for everything, koishii." Kenshin grinned, holding his car keys.  
  
She groaned mentally.  
  
"Let's go." they walked towards his car.  
  
------------------  
  
Misao walked around the school, trying to catch a glimpse of her raven-haired friend. She lost Kaoru when a class was dismissed.  
  
"Misao?" a voice asked. She started.  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
"What are you doing here, koibito?" he asked, lifting her up slightly, then pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm looking for Kaoru but I lost her..."  
  
"You're not looking for me, Misao-mine?" he asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"No! I mean, I'm looking for you too, Aoshi! It's just that--"  
  
"Just joking, Misao." he said, silencing her with a kiss, his normally ice blue eyes, now soft and tender.  
  
"Ha-ha. Just when did you develop a sense of humor, Aoshi?" Misao asked sarcastically, her hand on her hips.  
  
"That hurt, Misao-mine." he stated softly. She stilled.  
  
"Aoshi... I'm sorry... please, I didn't mean it... I..." she whispered, touching his arm. He glanced away, half-smiling.  
  
"Gotcha, koibito."  
  
"Aoshi! Wait... is that a smile? Has the sky fallen down already? How come I don't see pigs flying? Is this a miracle?"  
  
He laughed genuinely. "You make me do weird things, koibito. You're too good for me."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "I'm glad I can make you smile, Aoshi."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Aoshi?" her voice was hopeful. Aoshi grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what she wants him to do.  
  
"Would you accompany me to the dance this weekend?" he asked her.  
  
"SUGOI! Hai, hai!" she replied excitedly.  
  
"I know you will, koibito. I know you will." he said fondly.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Megumi went back to the bar after Sanosuke left, determined to find out what really happened last night. She didn't have a chance to ask the roosterhead with all their bickering. She was positively sure there was a truck that came barreling towards her then there was darkness.  
  
"Katsu, are you here?" she called out.  
  
"Takani-san? You're alright!" Katsu exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, Katsu. What... happened last night?" she asked, looking away.  
  
"You don't know? I thought Sagara-san told you..."  
  
"We... didn't get a chance to talk... much..." That pervert.  
  
"Sou ka... What do you remember, Takani-san?"  
  
"All I remembered was a truck then there was darkness..."  
  
"That's all? Then I will tell you what I know. You see... I was going to tell you that you forgot your keys then I heard a shout coming from outside..."  
  
**Flashback  
  
Katsu picked up the keys. "Megumi-san forgot hers, I should follow her..."  
  
Then...  
  
"MEGUMI!!!"  
  
He dashed outside, shocked to see Megumi on the street, a truck dashing towards her. All the people from the bar followed, then screams erupted.  
  
"She's gonna die!" someone screamed.  
  
"Takani-san!"  
  
In a flash, Sano ran towards her, catching her before she fell, barely missing the truck. The truck screeched to a halt, then the driver came out, shaking terribly, approaching Sano, Megumi cradled protectively in his arms.  
  
"Gomen... d-did I hurt someone?" he asked nervously. Sano sighed in relief.  
  
"Iie. No harm done, mister. She just fainted. But next time, drive slower, got it? You wouldn't want my dad knowing you almost ran down his son."  
  
The man gulped. "May I ask who your dad is, sir?"  
  
"You probably know him." Sano grinned inwardly. "Souzo Sagara."  
  
The man fainted. Sano chuckled.  
  
"Takani-san!" Katsu approached the couple. "Is she alright?"  
  
Sano nodded. "She just fainted is all. She's fine now."  
  
"Good. Wait, you're injured!" he pointed at his arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it doesn't hurt anyway. Didn't even know I have one. So, we're going now..."  
  
"Wait, her keys..."  
  
"Oh, thanks man. What's your name again?" Sano took it, then went to his car.  
  
"It's Tsukioka Tsunan, sir. You can call me Katsu."  
  
"Thanks Katsu. Sagara Sanosuke here." He opened the backseat, gently laying the fox lady. Smiling softly, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, unaware they have an audience.  
  
_Kirei..._  
  
On the background, Katsu smiled.  
  
"So, we'll see you then!" Sano waved at them, going to the driver's seat, roared the engine, then sped away.  
  
_Take care of her, Sagara-san..._  
  
End of Flashback  
**  
Megumi sat still, wide-eyed.  
  
"You mean that... that roosterhead saved me?"  
  
"He sure did, Takani-san. He even risked his life for you."  
  
"I see..." she stood up abruptly.  
  
"Takani-san?"  
  
"I'm fine..."_ I haven't even thanked him... Baka roosterhead! Why didn't you tell me?_ "So, I'll see you later, Katsu." she left the bar.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Kenshin! I don't want to!" Kaoru wailed, being half-dragged by the redhead.  
  
"Iie, Kaoru. If you're going to the dance, you're should wear a gown. We're here." he announced, coming to a halt in front of a large clothing store. From the outside, Kaoru could already see lots of gowns. Oh, the frills, the laces, the ribbons! Kaoru groaned mentally. Sure, she liked ribbons, but only for her hair.  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
"Nope. Let's go, Kaoru." he said cheerfully, dragging her to the store.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Himura-san." the saleslady said, smiling seductively at him. Kaoru stopped. _Why this boyfriend-snatching, no-good...  
_  
"Let's go, Kenshin." she said, latching to his arm tightly, leading him further down the store.  
  
"Oro? Koishii, I thought you don't want to go! Or are you just jealous of that beautiful lady over there?" he asked innocently.  
  
She fumed inwardly. "Of course not, Kenshin. I just don't want to make a scandal here you know. Well, you can go to that pretty lady over there, for all I care." she said, smiling sweetly, then left him standing there, chatting amiably with a man on the next aisle.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Serves you right, Kenshin." she muttered under her breath.  
  
The man tapped her on the shoulder. "It's pretty hot in here, why don't we go somewhere... cool?" he grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"I... uh..."  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea." a cold voice bit out.  
  
They whipped their heads toward the voice. There, the redhead stood, head bowed low, his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin!" She wanted to move closer to him, but the man grabbed her back.  
  
"And why is that, little man? It seems the pretty lady wants to go with me." the man sneered.  
  
"No! I went with---" Kaoru objected.  
  
"Because I told you so. This pretty lady goes with me." Kenshin interrupted, lifting his head, revealing glittering amber orbs. The man abruptly let go of her, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Kaoru moved to stand behind the redhead.  
  
"S-sorry, man. Didn't know she was yours. I'll go now." the man said nervously, then left.  
  
"Kenshin?" He looked at her, amber returning to its normal amethyst hue. "I'm sorry for leaving you there, it's just that..." she fidgeted.  
  
"No harm done, koishii." Kenshin said, taking her hand. "Now, do you want to go pick some gowns, or do I have to pick it for you?"  
  
"I guess you should do ti, because I don't know what to pick..."  
  
"Hmm... let's see, what could be suitable for my date to the dance this weekend?" he said thoughtfully, still holding her hand. "Aha!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru smiled, recalling what happened earlier this afternoon. Kenshin picked dozens of gowns for her to try (they didn't buy it because they own the store) but they only brought home one. It was made of the finest silk. The top was of a pale blue color, with silver sequins studded on it. It has a modest neckline, which she was thankful for. The lower part was of a dark blue shade, which swept the floor. It fit her like a second skin, giving emphasis to her curves nicely. When she came out of the dressing room wearing that, she was pleased with Kenshin's reaction. He stood there, transfixed, as if in a trance. She blushed then, and they picked that one.  
  
Later on, they bought matching high heels (which Kaoru grudgingly accepted), sapphire earrings, and a blue handbag to top the outfit. After their shopping, they watched a movie, ate dinner, then went home. Before she entered her room, they kissed making her blush. Man, since she met Kenshin, she couldn't count how many times she had blushed!  
  
"Oh, Kenshin..." she said dreamily, then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Boss' cackled gleefully, watching Himura and his girl strolling around the mall.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Himura. Your end is near."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Enishi?" a voice asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Shishio? Of course I am. I have waited for this moment all my life. Eversince I saw him with my sister years ago, I knew he would destroy her. He ruined my sister's happiness, and now I will ruin his." Enishi said angrily to his bestfriend, and partner-in-crime, literally.  
  
"Forgive me for asking. I didn't mean to upset you." Shishio apologized, with no remorse.  
  
"I'm not upset, old buddy. In fact, I am overjoyed. Himura will suffer, and so will his woman." He glared at the couple. "Have fun while you can, Himura. It won't last long."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
a/n: finally, finally! those readers of mine who keep questioning who the boss is, THIS is my answer! hooray! i've finished chapter 8, a few more chapters to go! oh, i am overjoyed! you see, i just finished my quarterly exams yesterday and now I am free to use the internet! let's celebrate people! three cheers 4 me! yosha! anyway, Enishi have finally appeared in my story, and Shishio too! but don't worry KK fans! there's no tomoe in this story! maybe, in my next story, but it's still KK, y'know! i can't bear the thought of making a tomoe-kenshin story... (shudders)... enough of that. i hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the reviews! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne, minna-san! :) 


	9. Lost in the Darkness

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!

_Last time..._

_"What kind of question is that, Shishio? Of course I am. I have waited for this moment all my life. Eversince I saw him with my sister years ago, I knew he would destroy her. He ruined my sister's happiness, and now I will ruin his." Enishi said angrily to his bestfriend, and partner-in-crime, literally._

_"Forgive me for asking. I didn't mean to upset you." Shishio apologized, with no remorse._

_"I'm not upset, old buddy. In fact, I am overjoyed. Himura will suffer, and so will his woman." Enishi glared at the couple. "Have fun while you can, Himura. It won't last long."_

Chapter 9: Lost in the Darkness

Kenshin shifted uneasily in his bed. On the mall later this afternoon, he felt a presence but he can't point out who. It exuded an aura of hatred towards him, possibly an unknown enemy. He was afraid for Kaoru's safety. Or maybe that was just his imagination. He shrugged. Maybe.

But he could't shake that foreboding feeling away. That something bad will happen. To him, and to Kaoru.

-----------------------------------

Megumi dashed around the school, trying to find a certain roosterhead. She found a note on her side table when she returned back to the hotel. It's in Sanosuke's handwriting, telling her to go to Seijuro High if she wants to talk to him, and the address of the school. So when she arrived home, she took the note, hailed a cab, then went directly to the school...

...bringing her back to her original problem. Where is that roosterhead? Deep in thought, she didn't notice a girl walking straight toward her until...

CRASH!

"Itai..." the Megumi said, rubbing her head.

"Gomen nasai! Are you hurt?" the girl asked, holding out a hand, immediately recovered.

_Wow. I bumped her and she didn't even show any signs of being hurt. And to think she's a lot smaller than me..._ Megumi thought, accepting the offered hand gratefully.

"I'm Makimachi Misao, by the way." the girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Takani Megumi."

"Hmm... you don't look like you study here... are you a teacher, perhaps?" Misao asked, indicating the traditional kimono she wore.

"Me? Iie... I'm just looking for someone..."

"Maybe I can help you, Megumi!" Misao said cheerfully.

Megumi smiled. _I feel like I have a younger sister in her... almost like Kao-chan..._

"I guess it wouldn't hurt... He's name is Sanosuke Sagara, I would like to talk to him..."

"What? You're looking for that lazy bum, Sagara? Spiky-haired, tall, acts like a punk or something?" Misao asked incredulously.

"Uh... yeah. That's him, alright. You know him?"

"Yes I do, Megumi! That bum is one of my childhood friends, you know, besides Aoshi and Kenshin."

"Kenshin? Is he red-haired, violet-eyed, and uh, kinda small?"

"Yup. That's Himura, alright. But if you're looking for him, too... well, he's out with Kao-chan... don't know where... I just saw them running out of the school." Misao shrugged casually.

"Kao-chan? As in Kaoru? Kaoru Kamiya?"

"Yup. She's studying here now. Do you know her?" Misao asked curiously.

"Hai. I am a... friend."

"I see. So you're looking for Sanosuke? Let me help you." the younger girl took her hand, running through the whole campus. Megumi felt like she wasn't touching the ground, and everything around her was a blur. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Ha! I found you, roosterhead!" Misao said triumphantly.

"You don't have to be so loud about it, weasel-girl... What do you want from good old me? Don't tell me you want a date, I wouldn't want to mess with Iceman, you know." He grinned.

She fumed. "Why you no-good roosterhead! I'm not here to ask you for a date, I mean, who will? You're one lazy bum, y'know? Anyway, Megumi-san here wanted to talk to you. So, see ya later!" she bounded away.

Megumi appeared behind Misao. "Hey."

"Fox? How come I didn't see you? So, what do you want?" he asked. "Couldn't wait for our date?"

"Iie, tori-atama. I just want to..." Suddenly, she jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. "... thank you... for last night..."

He grinned inwardly. "No problem, fox. Could you just let go of me? I know you like me and all, but not here, ok?"

She let go, blushing. "Whatever."

"Hey, fox. Wanna hang out with me today here, or do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

She looked at him incredously.

"And stay at that place, alone? I think not. Besides, I hear Kao-chan's here."

"Oh yeah. Jou-chan. She's out with Kenshin. You remember him?"

"Of course, roosterhead. So, is he taking good care of her?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." he mimicked her. "He loves her, fox. He just doesn't know it!"

She smiled. "I bet he does..."

"So, want a tour around the school?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Gladly." she replied, looping a hand around it.

------------------------------------------

Sano grinned, flopping down on his king-size bed. He had a great time early this afternoon, having a tour witht the fox, and their date earlier on. He just arrived home, and he was reminiscing about the day. He remembered the admiring looks they caught as he and Megumi arrived in an Italian Restaurant.

**Flashback**

_"Bonsoir. This way please." the waiter said, leading them to a quiet corner of the restaurant. He pulled a chair for Megumi, and she smiled gratefully at him. He felt his insides flutter. God, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white gossamer dress, and her ebony hair was let down, contrasting with the outfit she was wearing. He in turn, wore a dark blue formal suit, making her a perfect match for Megumi._

_He just realized that some men were OGLING at her, and that just made his blood boil. He glared at the men, sending a silent threat towards them. 'If you don't turn your heads in a second, I swear I will personally yank your eyes out, then torture you slowly you'd wish you died.' They immediately turned their heads away._

_"Sano! Hey, roostehead!" Megumi hissed. Sano turned to look at her, giving one last glare at the 'ogling men'._

_"What?"_

_"What? You're asking me what? C'mon, Sano! I agreed to go out on a date with you thinking we'd go to a mall or something but what? You bring me here in this... in this fancy restaurant I feel so freakin' out of place!" she whispered angrily._

_"I changed my mind, fox. Don't you worry, you don't look out of place at all. In fact, you fit just right in, considering your status and all."_

_Megumi didn't know if she should look insulted or not. "Is that a compliment, or what?"_

_"Nah. Just a sarcastic compliment, Meg."_

_"Is there such a thing?"_

_"Nope. I invented it." he grinned. "But you do fit in, Meg. Don't worry."_

_She blushed prettily, glaring at him. "Whatever you say roosterhead." she turned her head away, avoiding Sano's eyes. Fine, so he looked really hot tonight, but she couldn't help but think if he kissed her or hugged her or-- naughty! Naughty! She blushed again, overhearing some comments about her and her date._

_"Aren't they cute?" an elderly woman asked her husband._

_"They sure are. Lovely couple. Ahh... young love..." the man said, sighing wisfully._

_"I remember our good old days..."_

_"We were just like those two... I'm positively sure they are in love... just look at how the boy looks at his date! Oh my..."_

_"Yup. They are so cute..."_

_Megumi bowed her head. Did they really look like a couple? Are those people right?_

_'How does Sano look at me, anyway?' she thought. 'As a friend-- more like an enemy-- or a possible girlf-- I mean... crap.'_

_Sano reached over and covered her hand with his. "What are you thinking, fox?"_

_She blushed at the contact. "Nothing..."_

_Sano raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but he decided to let it pass. "Meg... care to go out with me again?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Hey, it's just one dance, and Kenshin and Kaoru are there so you won't be uncomfortable at all..."_

_"Kao-chan's there?"_

_"Yup. Jou-chan's going out with little missy..."_

_"Sou ka... then I guess I could go..." she smiled, seeing his features lit up with joy._

_"Really?"_

_She shrugged. "It's just a dance. And Kao-chan's there too. I want to see how our redhead treats her."_

_"You'll be shocked to see how he treats her... I'll bet you'll say it's too much..."_

_"Really?" she mimicked him._

_"Yeah. And fox? Did I say you'll have to wear gowns too?"_

_"WHAT?" she screeched. Then their date went through the night._

**End of Flashback**

Sano grinned. "Looks like I have another date with the fox."

------------------------------

Saturday morning at school

"Kaoru-chan! I haven't seen you since last morning!" Misao exclaimed cheerfully, seeing her bestfriend. They quickly developed a bond between them.

"Gomen, Misao-chan... I, we went to buy a gown for tonight, and we got a little carried away, you know what I mean?" Kaoru giggled.

"I know what you mean, Kao-chan! Good thing I already bought a gown two weeks ago!"

"Two weeks? But how did you know about the dance?"

"Huh? Did I forget to tell you that Aoshi's the student council president?" Misao asked sheepishly.

"Misao!" The two girls laughed.

"So, I'll see you later, Kao-chan! I've got Science class with Fujima-sensei! I swear, he's so hot!" Misao sighed dreamily.

"Fujima-sensei? How about Aoshi, Misao?" Kaoru teased.

"Of course! Aoshi is the hottest guy in the whole world! I'm just pointing out that Fujima-sensei's hot for a teacher, with those gorgeous brown locks and those dazzling blue eyes... but he can't match up to Aoshi of course... Aoshi has these ice blue eyes that will make you melt..." Misao sighed. Kaoru tried to hide a snicker. Aoshi can melt a person all right, out of fear.

"No, no." Kaoru disagreed. "Kenshin has these fiery red locks that makes you wanna touch them, plus his oh-so-captivating amethyst eyes..."

Misao grinned. "Whatever you say, Kao. But I still say Fujima-sensei's the hottest teacher here."

"Definitely. Saitou-sensei's no match for him." Kaoru affirmed. "Speaking of classes, I'm late for History class! The wolf will skin me alive! See ya later, Misao!" She ran off, waving at the smaller girl.

"Ja ne!"

--------------------------------

"Is everything set, Jinei?" Enishi asked another of his pals.

"Perfect. Our plan's foolproof." Jinei grinned wolfishly.

"Good. Shishio?"

"I know, Enishi. Everything's fine." Shishio said, smiling wickedly.

"Good. Tonight, Himura will know the exact meaning of the word 'suffer'. He will experience something worst than death. I will do this for my sister... my late sister..." Enishi glared at the sky. "Himura will pay... with his life... as well as his woman's... tonight."

---------------------------------

Saturday night...

"What is taking her so long?" Kenshin asked Sano, pacing back and forth.

His bestfriend shrugged. "I don't know, buddy. Good thing Megumi here finished early." Sano said, pointing at the fox lady sitting beside him.

"Don't worry, Kenshin. Probably women stuff." Megumi said, smiling. Kenshin had to admit the doctor-manager looked stunning, clad in a blood red gown that reached the floor. It even has a tail on it, connected to her middle fingers with a silk cloth. Her hair was done in a complicated style, Kenshin could already see lots of pins in her hair. She looked like a goddess. He could say that Sano is lucky indeed.

"She's here..." Megumi announced, smiling slyly. Sano whistled.

"Looking good, missy!" he hooted. Kenshin turned to look at his date, and thought his knees would buckle with his weight.

Gods, she looked beautiful. True, Megumi looked like a goddess, but Kaoru looked like... like... he can't describe it. She wore the gown they bought yesterday, but it seemed like he never saw it before. Her hair was arranged that half of it was put up, the other half cascading down her back in soft curls. She even have a small crown on her hair, courtesy of his mother (she was positively sure Kaoru will be the Queen of the ball). She was perfection personified. Descending the stairs, Kenshin felt like he was seeing an angel... a supreme goddess... an enchantress...

_Breathe, Himura. Breathe._ Kenshin told himself.

Kaoru felt like she was floating. When she looked at herself at the mirror, she was sure everything will turn out right. She will tell Kenshin she loves him, and (hopefully) he will return her love. Tonight is the night. No worries, no problems. She even pushed that nagging thought away, nothing can possibly happen to her, or to Kenshin, tonight. Nothing will stand in her way. And seeing Kenshin's expression when she descended the stairs boosted her confidence even more.

He stood there with his mouth opened, and she swore his eyes would pop out of their sockets. She saw a hint of amber in his eyes, giving her a sense of anticipation, excitement, but never fear. This was Kenshin. He will never hurt her. Then he smiled, sweetly, tenderly, lovingly (she hoped), she thought she'd melt.

"Shall we?" he asked her, holding out his arm. She nodded, taking his offered arm. Then, the couple, with Megumi and Sano trailing behind, went to the limousine that was assigned to bring them.

--------------------------------

When the limousine arrived, the noise of students stopped. Girls crowded in front of the limousine, curious to see who Kenshin brought. Some said that he dumped Kaoru, after that newspaper scandal, but many (those who are not jealous of Kaoru) believed that the handsome redhead will bring Kaoru.

The footman appeared, opening the first door. Sano came out. Girls were screaming everywhere. He did looked hot, wearing a white tuxedo. He looked like a fashion model, with his height and all. He held out a hand, then a pale white hand appeared, taking his hand. A stunningly beautiful brunette stepped out, holding on to Sano's arm. The girls stood, shellshocked. Who was this woman? They were already defeated, intimidated, by her beauty, her charm, by her presence. The boys stood shellshocked as well. How did the rooster get a date as hot as her? The couple walked down the red carpet, prepared for the ball.

Next, the footman opened another door. Kenshin stepped out, and the screams were louder than before. He smirked inwardly, well, he had to wear something good to impress his girlfriend right? He wore a tuxedo of royal blue color, nearly darkened to black. It has an aura of confidence, authority and power around it. He held out a hand, as Sano did, and a milky white hand took his hand. A moment later, a raven-haired beauty stood beside Kenshin, smiling sweetly at the redhead (and the crowd). The girls' jaw abruptly dropped. Who are these women? They were defeated, again. The boys' jaws dropped too. Where did they get such beautiful dates?

A girl (who didn't have any interest on Kenshin) stepped out to the couple bravely.

"Himura-san? May I ask who is this lovely girl beside you?" she said pleasantly.

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, but Kaoru beat him to it.

"Konbanwa. Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru desu. Doushite?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Ah. Kaoru-san? Nandemonai." the girl smiled triumphantly, then disappeared in the crowd. Their audience was silent after Kaoru's introduction.

Kenshin smiled innocently, leading his date inside the school.

"Kenshin! Kao-chan!" a cheerful voice squeaked.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Aoshi." Kenshin greeted.

"Himura." was the reply.

"Kaoru-chan! You look so pretty!" Misao said cheerfully, almost bouncing.

"I should say the same for you, Misao-chan..." Kaoru grinned. It was true. The petite little girl now sported a simple green gown, with a matching shawl. Nevertheless, she looked enticing.

_No wonder Aoshi couldn't take his eyes off her..._ Kaoru and Kenshin thought at the same time, snickering.

"Let's dance, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded, being led by the handsome redhead.

Moments later...

Kaoru fanned herself, Kenshin by her side. They were sitting on a couple's table, and Kaoru was tired after being swept off by how-many-she-couldn't-count boys from Kenshin's arms. They just had a dance before Kaoru decided to retire.

"Koishii?"

"Hm?" she asked, tired eyes half-lidded.

Kenshin leaned forward.

"Smile." he breathed, then captured her lips in a sweet kiss. A camera clicked noiselessly, the only thing that affirmed that her-- their picture was taken was the flash of the camera.

"Thanks Himura-san!" the photographer said cheerfully, moving onto another couple. Kenshin broke the kiss.

"Mou, Kenshin! You should have told me! Mou!" she pouted cutely.

"I just love it when you pout, koishii..." he grinned.

"Mou!"

"You areso adorable..." he tweaked her nose. "Wanna go dancing again?" She nodded. They stood up. The band was playing an upbeat song, and the couple danced, smiles on their faces.

After several minutes...

"I'll go get us some juice..." Kenshin said, kissing Kaoru's cheek before leaving.

"Mou!"

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Everyone was quiet, the audience thought it was a part of the ball. Then a piercing scream ripped through the stillness of the night, a name was heard in the midst of the darkness.

"KENSHIN!!!" After that, all went quiet. At the punch table, Kenshin stiffened, holding two cups of orange juice. That voice. No... it can't be... He took a deep breath. Maybe it was just some fan of his, screaming for attention. It can't be her. Please... anyone but not her...

The lights went on again, and Kenshin found himself the center of attention. Everyone was looking at him, but he paid them no heed. He was too busy looking for his girlfriend to notice everyone was looking at him. Then his mind registered something.

No raven-haired girl standing in the dance floor. No one wearing a blue gown. No Kaoru...

_No... please... not her... this is just a dream... a nightmare... no..._ Kenshin thought frantically, searching the crowds for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Kenshin." Sano called. "Was that your name called?"

"S-sano..." Kenshin said shakily. "D-did you see Kaoru?"

"Jou-chan? Nope. Why?" Sano asked curiously. Then something hit him. If Kaoru's missing... "Crap." When it was light out... That scream, it was hers, calling Kenshin for help. No...

Just then, he heard an agonized cry, so full of fear, of terror, that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"KAORU!!!"

---------------------------------

a/n: so..... do ya like it? sorry 4 the delay... i'm kinda lazy 2day, hehe... finally, finally, i finished chapter 9 and i'm so proud! (wipes a tear) i thank u all 4 ur wonderful reviews, i really feel so loved! KK fans, i'm not really some threatening kind of author, but i want some more reviews to inspire me to write again... hehe... i know it's foolish but... a writer wants to be praised once in a while... arigato! anyway, there are approximately 1 or 2 more chapters 2 go, so thnx 4 d support from my beloved readers! oh yeah... Fujima-sensei's really the Fujima in slamdunk! hehe, well, he's hot, you know? and i can't think of any more characters... i don't own him too! and i already have a new story coming up! promise me u won't get angry! promise? ok, i'll tell you... basically it's still a KK fanfic (applause), but Tomoe's present! (dodges behind curtain) is anybody angry? none? good. it's nice (in my humble opinion), and there's no love triangle whatsoever. period. so, watch out 4 it! hehehe! sayonara, ja ne!

_Preview:_

_"Don't you dare say her name, woman! It's Himura's fault she died! Don't you dare taint her name with your unworthy lips!"Enishi said angrily. Kaoru felt her consciousness fade. _

_I can't breathe..._

_Distantly, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice._

_"It is not my fault Tomoe died, Enishi."_

_Then everything went black._


	10. Aishiteru

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfics so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!

_Last time..._

_"S-sano..." Kenshin said shakily. "D-did you see Kaoru?"_

_"Jou-chan? Nope. Why?" Sano asked curiously. Then something hit him. If Kaoru's missing... "Crap." When it was light out... That scream, it was hers, calling Kenshin for help. No..._

_Just then, he heard an agonized cry, so full of fear, of terror, that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand._

_"KAORU!!!"_

--------------------------

Chapter 10:

"No... no... Kaoru can't be lost... maybe she's just at the restroom or with Misao! Yeah... that's right..." Kenshin muttered.

_Oh, come on. What a loser you are, Himura. You can't even protect your woman! Don't you understand? She's kidnapped! And you're wasting your freakin' time convincin' yourself that she's still here!_ a voice said angrily in his mind. He snapped back to reality.

"That's right... I should find her! But... where?" he asked himself.

"Kenshin? Is there a problem?" Misao asked worriedly.

"She's gone, Himura. I found this..." Aoshi said, holding out Kaoru's handkerchief, with a note pinned to it.

**Himura,**

**  
If you still want to see your girlfriend, go to my sister's favorite place... alone.**

"Do you know who he is?" Misao asked.

"Enishi..." Kenshin muttered angrily.

"Enishi? Tomoe's psychopath brother?" Sano asked. But Kenshin ignored him, clutching Kaoru's handkerchief tightly, then strode outside.

"Hey Kenshin! Where are you going?" Sano asked. The redhead stilled, then faced his friends, amber eyes burning with anger.

"I'm gonna find her... alone." With that, he disappeared in the darkness.

"I've never seen him so angry..." Misao whispered.

"Yeah... but do you think he could defeat Enishi alone?" Sano asked aloud.

"Himura is good with a sword. He can kill if he wants to." Aoshi said silently.

"How d'you know?" Sano asked.

"I fought him." Iceman replied simply.

"You mean... he-he defeated you?" Sano said incredulously.

"Do you have to rub it in?" Aoshi said stoically. Sano whistled.

"Wow. You mean, he could pummel me in an instant? And to think I've always annoyed him..."

"You really think they'll both be okay, Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Yes. They'll be okay." Aoshi assured._ I just hope they don't suffer much..._

Just then, Sano noticed everyone was still looking at them.

"HEY! Mind your own business!"

--------------------------------------

Kaoru awakened, just to find herself tied to a pole, still in her gown.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Someone laughed evilly. Kaoru shuddered with fear.

"It is none of your business, woman. Don't talk or I will be forced to kill you before Himura arrives." the voice said coldly.

"Who are you?"

"I said it is none of your business, woman." A man stepped out of the darkness. His hair was white, and he had a very wicked smile on his face. He curled a finger under her chin, lifting her face up. Kaoru stared at him defiantly.

"Feisty, aren't we? Hmm... why didn't I see it before? You're really pretty... no wonder Himura chose you to replace my sister..." he neared his face to hers. "Why don't I... sample the goods first? I suppose Himura'll never know I claimed his woman, when you'll both end up dead?" his smile grew wider. Kaoru's eyes widened. If he took advantage of her, she can't resist, can't fight. Masaka...

"What? Never been touched? No? Don't worry, honey, I'll be gentle..." he laughed. Kaoru watched, horrified, as Mr. White-haired man knelt in front of her, then slid his dirty hand under her gown, up her legs, stopping at her inner thighs.

Silent tears fell from her eyes. "No... please... no..." she was shaking by now.

"Hmm... come on, honey, scream... it'll make it more fun..." Her underwear fell, pooling at her ankles. "Well, still no sign of your savior, woman. Might as well..." he now slid his head under her gown, stopping at the juncture of her thighs. He parted her legs further.

Then...

"ENISHI!" Kaoru's head shot up. That voice... the man stilled, then removed his head under her gown. He straightened up. "Well... I'm disappointed... Himura does have wrong timing... but still, we'll wait. I have my men outside to finish him up for me, and we'll see if he can defeat them, which I doubt." he cackled evilly.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. True, she wasn't taken advantage of... yet, but if Kenshin dies because of her... she'll never ever forgive herself... Kenshin... hang on... onegai...

Screams erupted outside the place Kaoru was tied in.

"No..."

"Aww... the game is over. Sorry, woman, but your savior's dead. A fitting punishment for replacing Tomoe." the man said scornfully.

"Tomoe?" Kaoru said quietly. "You're sister's Tomoe?" In an instant, he was choking her.

"Don't you dare say her name, woman! It's Himura's fault she died! Don't you dare taint her name with your unworthy lips!" he said angrily. Kaoru felt her consciousness fade.

_I can't breathe..._

Distantly, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"It is not my fault Tomoe died, Enishi."

Then everything went black.

----------------------------------

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up!" someone was shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily, then she sat up. She found herself seeing concerned amethyst eyes.

"K-kenshin?"

"Daijobu?" he asked, panting heavily, clutching his arm, which was oozing with blood, staining his shirt.

"I'm fine... demo... you're injured..."

"It's nothing... Here." he removed his tuxedo then put it around her bare shoulders.

"Arigato... chotto... where is he?" she asked, looking around. Then, she saw a body far from her. "Is he dead? Did you kill him, Kenshin?"

"Iie... he killed himself... Kaoru, you have to go... I can't hold on much longer..." Kenshin said. "That bastard Enishi is good with a sword... go, Kaoru! Jinei and Shishio are heavily injured but they are still very much alive... go!" he whispered loudly, his face pale.

But Kaoru remained firm. "I will not leave you, Kenshin."

"Please, Kaoru... I want you to live... please... I don't care if I die... but please, you need to live... go!" he shouted. Kaoru's eyes watered.

"We'll die together, Kenshin..." she said simply.

"NO! Kaoru... onegai... do this for me... please!"

"Kenshin, I know I'm being selfish, but I won't leave you!" she said stubbornly. "I will stay with you if it's the last thing I'll do! So we either stay here, or leave together."

He smiled weakly. "You're one stubborn girl, aren't you, koishii? Fine, we leave together." He stood up slowly. Kaoru followed suit, but suddenly, her knees buckled. Kenshin grabbed her before she fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She laughed weakly. "I just... he tried to..." she gulped, shaking her head.

"Did he dishonor you?" he asked sharply.

She shook her head. "H-he tried to b-but... you came and he didn't h-have the chance t-to..." Her voice broke. His eyes turned molten amber.

"I should have killed him more slowly... for doing that to you..."

"Kenshin! He's dead! Let's go!" Kaoru said, dragging him away from Enishi's body. They ran swiftly to the forest. When they were a great distance from Enishi and his cronies, Kenshin slumped on the forest floor, Kaoru on top of him.

His eyes returned to amethyst. "Kaoru..."

She settled herself more comfortably on his lap. He grinned. "At least someone's enjoying her stay here..."

She blushed.

"Kaoru..." She looked up.

"Kenshin..." His face was so pale.

"I can't hold on... much longer..." he coughed. Kaoru was horrified to find blood on his hand. In an effort to lift up his spirits, Kaoru kissed him with love, with passion, with fervor, with hope. Kenshin returned the kiss gratefully.

"Sweet... you're so sweet, koishii..." he said, closing his eyes. Kaoru's tears fell.

"Kenshin... please... open your eyes..." she begged. He complied, opening his eyes a fraction.

"I'm so tired... koishii..."

"Kenshin! Onegai! Don't close your eyes! I want to say something! Please!" Kaoru said frantically, her tears falling desperately now.

He opened his eyes again. "Don't cry... don't cry..."

"Kenshin... I won't cry... I just want to say..." she gulped, pressing his hand to her face. "I..."

"Love you, koishii... aishiteru... zutto..." With that, Kenshin closed his eyes, his hand slipping from Kaoru's, falling limp on the grass.

Kaoru's heart broke.

"KENSHIN!!!"

-----------------------------

a/n: (wipes a tear) oh, poor Kaoru! those who are not very dramatic, i'm sorry! i'm really feeling emotional today... (dabs hanky at eyes) anyway, gomen 4 not updating my story... our computer sorta broke down or sumthin and i can't post my fics... and oh yeah! i have another story coming so watch out 4 it! sorry 4 the delay, and its still KenKao so, sorry tomoe fans! new memories is coming to a close so thank u 4 my beloved readers! for my reviews, thnx, arigato, and more reviews please! sayonara, ja ne!

_Preview:_

_"Do you trust me?" he asked, his free arm holding the tie that holds her robe shut._

_Kaoru smiled. "I trust you with my life, Kenshin." Without any further ado, Kenshin removed her yukata swiftly, baring her naked to his gaze. Kaoru blushed. His gaze was smoldering, her body felt inflamed. Without any hesitation, she lay down on the bed, offering everything to him. _


	11. Forever

sapphirebubbles: ohayo, minna-san! this is my first fanfic so... i hope you will like it! i also accept reviews and some constructive criticism! just a warning, i am a 100 ken-kao fanatic, so for tomoe fans, gomen! i have nothing against her, but i dislike her just the same! hehehe! arigato gozaimasu! ja ne! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Wish I do, though! Anyway, they are Watsuko-sama's! Enjoy!

_Last time..._

_"Kenshin... I won't cry... I just want to say..." she gulped, pressing his hand to her face. "I..."_

_"Love you, koishii... aishiteru... zutto..." With that, Kenshin closed his eyes, his hand slipping from Kaoru's, falling limp on the grass._

_Kaoru's heart broke._

_"KENSHIN!!!"_

Chapter 11: ...Forever

_Where am I?_ Kaoru asked herself, drifting onto space. Far away from her, she could see a light, so bright it could blind her. She threw a hand over her eyes. Then she heard a voice, a voice she thought she couldn't hear again.

"Hime-chan..."

She whipped her head, shocked to see her father smiling warmly at her and... her mother.

"Otousan! Okaasan!" she rushed to them, hugging her with all her might. "I missed you both!"

They returned the hug. "We missed you too, Kao-chan..." her mother said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Am I gonna come with you?" she asked.

"It is for you to decide, hime-chan..."

"Really?" her eyes it up. "Then I'll..." she trailed off. Her mother was shaking her head.

"We really want you to come with us, Kao-chan... but you need to go back."

"B-but..."

"Think, my daughter. Do not be rash... someone is waiting for you..."

"Who?"

"Someone you love dearly... more dearly than you love us..."

"No! I love you more than life itself!" Kaoru argued.

They smiled. "Go back, Kaoru... remember that we love you. Go back to him..."

"Him?" A blurred image of someone appeared at the back of her mind. She ignored it. "Mom! Dad!" she tried to reach them, but she was falling... falling...

"We love you, Kao-chan." Then they disappeared. Kaoru closed her eyes, tears running down her face. Just then, she heard his voice.

_"Aishiteru... zutto..." A hand slipping from her grasp. Red hair... violet eyes..._

"KENSHIN!"

-----------------------

Kaoru sat up, tears running down her face. She buried her face in her hands.

"K-kenshin..."

The door to her room opened. "Kaoru-chan!" Megumi rushed to her side.

"M-megumi-san?" Kaoru asked, sobbing.

"You're all right, Kaoru. Everything's fine. You're here at your home... you're here..."

Kaoru looked around her. Indeed, she's back at her room at the Seijuro mansion. "I'm back..." Her door opened again with a bang.

"What's all this racket you're making, Jou-chan?" Sano asked grumpily, rubbing his face, which had a large red spot on it. "The little man's beside himself, thinking you're in danger and all! When I tried to restrain him, look what he gave me!" He pointed to his swollen cheek. "I left the Iceman to do the job."

"K-kenshin's here? He's alive?" Kaoru asked, swelling with joy.

"Oh no. My cheek got swollen by itself! Really, missy! Of course he's alive!" Sano said sarcastically. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. Megumi's eyes saw red.

"You stupid roosterhead! Can't you see she had a near brush with death and you're here playing with her emotions! You're the most insensitive jerk I've ever seen in my entire life!" Megumi shrieked, whacking Sano with a pillow.

"Hey, hey! Are you really a doctor?" Sano retorted, fending off her blows. "Don't you see I have an injury-- ouch!" he howled with pain. She whacked his cheek.

"Serves you right!" she humphed. She turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru... chan?" The girl was gone.

"Oh. I saw her going outside the room. I think she's gonna visit the little man." Sano spoke up. Steam came out of Megumi's ears.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? YOU STUPID ROOSTERHEAD!"

"Well, you were too busy harassing me!"

"BAKA TORI-ATAMA!"

---------------------------

Kaoru stood outside Kenshin's room, debating whether to go or not. But she didn't have any choice. The door opened, and Aoshi came out, looking haggard, his face sporting several red marks.

"Go inside. I can't take this anymore." he said stoically, leaving her standing alone. Kaoru almost laughed. Typical Aoshi. Even if he's tortured, his face is still the same. She entered. Inside, Kenshin was throwing a tantrum, his left arm bandaged with a sling.

"Where is she?!"

Kaoru smiled at his childishness. Just then, Kenshin noticed she was there and he immediately quieted.

"Kaoru?" he almost-whispered. Once again, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kenshin!" she rushed to his side, then launched herself to his arms. Kenshin hugged her, never letting go.

"I thought... I thought..."

"It's over, koishii..." he showered her face with kisses, like long-lost lovers. "It's over..."

Kaoru nodded mutely. "I thought you d--" she shook her head, ridding herself of the sad memories. "I thought I can never kiss you again... or hug you..."

"Look at me..." he said softly. She lifted her head. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers, capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. Kaoru sighed, sinking into him, into the perfection of it all. They broke free, and Kaoru buried her head in his chest.

"I'm here, I'm alive..." he tightened his grip on her, afraid that she'll disappear if he let her go. "Me... when I saw you tied to that pole, lifeless..."

It was her turn to comfort him. "I'm all right..."

"I knew you were, but still..." he stopped. "Anyway, you're here, and that's all that matters..."

"I just thought about it... who saved us?" she asked, tracing the planes of his chest with a finger.

"It was... Aoshi..." he murmured, groaning inwardly.

"Sou ka? So that's why you were angry at him, because he followed you..." she smiled, tugging at his earlobe.

_Koishii..._ "Y-yeah..."

"Do me a favor..." she said mischievously.

"Anything..."

"Thank Aoshi-san for me..."

"S-sure..."

"Good." she grabbed his nape, then drew him to her swiftly. Kenshin kissed her again, possessively, fiercely. Kaoru purred. Unable to control his desires any longer, Kenshin locked the door, then joined Kaoru at the bed.

"But... Kenshin, your arm!"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his free arm holding the tie that holds her robe shut.

Kaoru smiled. "I trust you with my life, Kenshin." Without any further ado, Kenshin removed her yukata swiftly, baring her naked to his gaze. Kaoru blushed. His gaze was smoldering, her body felt inflamed. Without any hesitation, she lay down on the bed, offering everything to him.

"Come." Kenshin took her hand, pressing himself down on her, their bodies melding into one. They continued on through the night.

---------------------------

Kaoru awoke to find herself snuggled safely into her lover's arms. His limbs draped comfortably atop hers. She remembered last night, then blushed profusely. He had been gentle with her, after all, it is her first time. Their lovemaking was sweet, gentle, and passionate. Right now, she felt safe and contented. Tired as she was, she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she enjoyed it immensely. She blushed again.

"Did I hurt you?" She looked up to find concerned amethyst eyes peering at her.

"Iie. It was wonderful..." she giggled.

"Wakatta yo... I didn't have the chance to ask you last night because you fell asleep immediately..." he blushed too.

"Kenshin? Tell me what happened between you and Enishi..." Kaoru suddenly asked. He sat up, she did too, dragging the covers with her, then positioned herself so that she sat at his lap. He tucked his chin above her head, then took a big gulp of air.

"You were unconscious then, I don't know if you heard or not, but I told Enishi that it isn't my fault Tomoe died. You remember that day I told you about Tomoe? After our talk, I asked Aoshi to find info about Tomoe's location and stuff like that. Then, he told me that Tomoe died of an airplane crash."

Kaoru gasped. "I'm sorry..."

He shook her head. "Last night, I mulled over the details that Enishi told me. He said that after our break-up, she married Pierre... but they did not go abroad... she took refuge at Enishi's place to heal... there, she told him about us... everything... a year later, Tomoe decided to leave Japan because it brings back memories of us... then, her airplane crashed... everyone died, including Pierre... and Enishi blamed me for their death... he said I destroyed her happiness... that I killed her..."

"It isn't your fault, Kenshin!" Kaoru said.

"No... it is my fault... I loved her but I let her go... I didn't know she loved me still..." he drew in a shuddering breath. "It's my fault..."

"Kenshin, stop blaming yourself! How were you supposed to know she loved you? Tell me, Kenshin, how?"

"No! You don't understand... I loved her so much..."

Kaoru looked as if she has been slapped. "Of course... everything was a dream, ne? When you said you loved me, that was nothing, right! You were lying to me!"

Kenshin realized the impact of his words. "No... I'm sorry, Kaoru, I didn't mean to... I truly love you, please..."

Kaoru forced herself to calm down, plastering a pained but sweet smile on her face. "I... understand Kenshin... I understand completely... last night, everything..." she shook her head. "Of course, you love her more than me, right? I understand, Kenshin... after all, I am nothing but your... your possession..."

He was too shocked to speak. _No... Kaoru... I love you... I love you..._ She sighed, when he didn't speak. Outside, she forced a smile, but inside, her heart was wailing in anguish, in pain, in grief. She turned her back to him so he couldn't see...

...he couldn't see how hurt she was.

"It was nice to feel loved... it was nice, Kenshin... don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'll still remain your servant... woudn't want Sano's money to go to waste, now, wouldn't we?" she chuckled hollowly. "So... I'll see you downstairs, Himura-san, take care." She glanced at him, still sitting at the bed, where they shared something so precious but quickly became lost, then turned to leave the only man she had ever given her heart.

But before she could leave, Kenshin crossed the room in three strides, hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru... but I still love Tomoe... she still holds a piece of my heart... but the rest belongs to a person that I never want to let go... never..."

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know what I feel when you're not by my side, Kaoru? Do you know? It pains me so much just to think of letting you go, please... don't leave me."

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. "Tell me, is this a dream?" she whispered softly.

"No... this is real... my love is real... you gave me something so special, Kaoru... you made me live again..."

He stopped.

"Now tell me... tell me if you don't love me, but still--"

"I will continue loving you..." She turned bright eyes to him. He smiled, then kissed her lovingly.

"Stay with me..." he murmured.

"Always..." she replied back.

Then they kissed, sweetly, tenderly, gently, full of love, passion, and promises for their future.

"Aishiteru... forever..."

---------------------------

a/n: finally, finally! i finished my first ever fanfic! yehey! yippee! hurray! SUGOI!!! hope u like it bcoz i worked so hard for this to be finished! now, i'm currently working with my 2 other fanfics but i'm not gonna post it yet u know coz i'm currently having writers' block! sorry 4 my readers but, well, just wait up 4 it, coz its not really easy to write fanfics u know! anyway more reviews pls! onegai! hehe... arigato gozaimasu! here, this is a preview of my next fic!

_Preview:_

_ The sky was dark, no moon was seen. It was covered by a sheet of clouds. Perfect time for the kill._

_ Dark amber eyes scanned the dojo. This dojo was rumored to be a meeting place of the Bakufu. The house of Akira Kiyosato. He was one of the strongest supporters of the Bakufu, Choshu's greatest rival. Anytime now. His prey will come, and he will kill mercilessly. Without any shed of guilt. Moments later, he saw a solitary figure going outside the building. He grinned predatorily._

_It is time. _


End file.
